Ed's Story
by jamtrousers
Summary: This is a story about the lovable oaf in his highschool days. He isn't too happy with the way things are going, and we finally see Ed, as a person rather than a comedic piece. In the story Ed will face love, loss, and the pains of maturing to keep himself, his sister, and his friends afloat. Hope you all like it! I don't own ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College

The Beginning of Ed.

This is a continuation of the three friends of Ed, Double-D, and Eddy. In the original series, we saw Double-D become less of a prude, and be willing to take a chance. He became stronger emotionally, and grew in confidence. We saw Eddy become less of a greedy napoleon, but rather a little brother trying to fill in inflated shoes. We saw those two become well rounded characters, able to solve a problem in different ways, and try new things. They became real people in many ways. But there was another you know. Ed. He usually took a backseat to the others, and seldom took the lime light. Tell me when he developed? Did we see him conquer a fear? Did he ever triumph a personal demon, or take over and take his friends to the promise land? No. The theory in this story is that Ed, was a late bloomer, and took longer to develop. Well here is the story of Ed.

-Three Years after the Big Picture Show, so let's say that Ed is about 16-

"Ed! Wake up you stupid lummox!"

Ugh. Baby sister. Ed opened his eyes, and found himself buried in food on his bed, as Baron O' Beefdip looked into his eyes with either disapproval, or a hunger for flesh. Probably the latter. Ed got up and picked up his bed, shook the food into his mouth, and spat the trash into his incinerator that Double-D made for him.

He heard his sister screech again "Hey! Did you hear me!"

"I heard baby sister! Ed is getting ready."

Ed went to his drawer and opened it. He took a swan dive into it rumbled around and came out with his usual clothes. Same style as last time, but this time, his jacket was black. Aliens like black.

He went to his mirror and got his toothbrush out. Yes his toothbrush. Does that seem a little strange? After the discovery of Eddy's brother, things changed. The trio became more popular, but that wasn't all that great for Ed. Now Ed had to share Double-D and Eddy. He was still around them a majority of the time, but it wasn't like the old times. He rarely had them just to himself, now instead of the next project for the Ed's to do; it was a party at Nazz's, or going to the library to help Jonny and Plank with their spelling. (Ed was good at that part.)

Ed started to become depressed, so after much urging from his baby sister, who in all fairness had become much nicer, went to a shrink. The funny sounding man with the beard said that Ed suffered from separation anxiety, and was developmentally delayed. So Ed was told he could either; go back four grades to be with Sarah, who said she'd help him, which meant almost no time with the Double-D and Eddy or; take a new drug that would help Ed mentally speed up, but may have some side effects that could make him more sociable, or something else maybe. That could be either good or bad.

Ed never became a genius, he still scraped by. D+'s all around, but hey. No more detentions because of grades. Ed decided to let his hair grow out, as it now looked Ichigo's from Bleach. He still smells like pits, and loves gravy, but he managed to grow up. Ed finished grazing his teeth with his toothbrush, and went upstairs.

"About time you got up!" Sarah said handing Ed his plate of food. Buttered Toast with sausage and gravy.

"About time you became nicer to me." Ed said dipping his toast in the gravy absently.

"Ed. Shut up." Sarah said as she threw the dishes in the dishwasher, breaking a few.

"Ok." Ed looked at his toast and sighed. "Over the gills past the goo, look out food I eat you…" Ed said it with much less enthusiasm than he normally would.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she got to her Chunky Puffs.

"Nuthin'" Ed took his plate and threw the food away without taking a bite. "I'm not hungry."

"How are you not hungry? You just got up." Sarah asked looking for a prize

"I ate before I left." Ed said getting his backpack out of the freezer.

"You've been doing it again haven't you?" Sarah asked with concern in her tone

"Have a good day at school Sarah. Tell Jimmy I said 'Hello.'." Ed went out the door, and walked towards the sidewalk.

He started going to school early, so that he could go to the library, to look up something to do. He was trying to find a hobby that didn't cost any money, because the new drugs he had to get meant that he couldn't buy models anymore and his parents had to work later. He and Sarah agreed to a truce so they didn't destroy the house too much.

Normally Ed would walk with Eddy and Double-D, but they preferred the bus. Ed walked in front of the school and entered through the front door. He said hello to the Janitor lady with the beard, and went into the library. He still had problems with big words, but he got the gist of what they meant. (Usually) He had sifted through a few books on sports (Mascots are cooler), guitar (too close to the violin), and baking (buttered toast). Ed looked at another old book and it said "Classic Poems of the Ages" Why not? Ed started to read for a few minutes, and saw the clock with ten minutes until the busses arrived. (Which is how all students, save for the drivers, the Kanker Sisters and Ed got to school) He checked out the book, went to his locker got his backpack and went to the front door. He sat down and waited for his friends to arrive. The pills may have made him more developed but they didn't take away Ed from himself.

One minute…Two minutes…Three minutes…ZZZZzzzzz…

Ed fell asleep, and a bubble manifested itself pulsing from his nose with every breath. That is until May Kanker popped it with a severely chewed pencil.

"Hello Mr. Hunk" May said with a less pronounced lisp

Ed didn't feel too good. He may have been able to start talking to girls without problem, but the Kanker sisters were still a different story "Um, hello May. May I help you May, or may I continue to wait if I may."

What?

"What did you say Ed?" May asked confusedly

"Not sure, but it might have something to do with the book I am reading." Ed pulled out his book, and added a shining light behind it for dramatic effect. "So May, how is the increased inta-inter-uh…"

"Inta what? "

"Not sure um… How's being smarter?"

"Good, now I'm getting D's and C's I even have a B in English." May couldn't help but sound proud of herself, she knew that she'd have to get smarter, so she actually decided to attend class and found it to be bearable.

"Right. Well see you around May." Ed said this right as the doors opened and he found his friends. His **BEST FRIENDS**.

"Hiya Eddy!" Ed said in his classic demeanor.

"Ed where ya been?" Eddy asked as he walked along

"Oh you know," Ed said a little sadly "around."

Double-D came in between them and said "Oh come now Ed, why don't you join us in our conversations and camaraderie with the others?"

"Ed just wants his best friends."

"Oh don't be a mope." Eddy said "First time we see ya in three days and you act like that? Come on…"

"Surely there is someone you can call a special friend aside from us?" Double-D asked

"It's not easy being the only of our three molesketeer trio to not have a girlfriend." Ed accused them. Ever since Eddy started going out with the new girl Dannie (an Asian girl who was the same as him, only she had hair), and Double-D started to date Summer (a classic California girl who was the opposite of Double-D, except for the fact that she was (admittedly) the nicest girl there ever was in Peach Creek) Ed suddenly became the fifth wheel on two separate motor scooters. An ectoplasmic turkey with no radioactive stuffing.

"Well May Kanker talks to me every now and then and again." Ed said with little enthusiasm

"WHAT!" Eddy and Double-D shouted

"Hey she actually tries to find me, instead of me having to look for her." Ed said accusingly "And you know she's actually nice now. She doesn't chase me into a corner and try to act all mushity mushity. Besides it's not my fault you two broke Lee and Marie's hearts by jumping on the first new girls in the cul-de-sac."

That one knocked both Eddy and Double-D back

"Listen Monobrow, they tortured us for years! Why should we trust them?" Eddy asked with spite in his words

"Because people change! I sure have! And FIRSTLY," Ed said raising his voice "we're the ones who gave a bad first impression, remember how rude we were when they made us those tasty burgers? That was mean. And 'B'," Ed was making sure to build a head of steam so Eddy couldn't interrupt, as Double-D listened trying to actually listen to Ed's reasoning. "if you remember, the Kankers respected our wishes to not be so blunt, after Double-D just TALKED to them. And THE LAST THING Eddy, you're just a scaredy-cat, because you're afraid you'll look stupid and uncool asking out Lee."

Eddy looked like he was about to punch Ed, which wouldn't do much good, even if Eddy had gotten tall enough to reach Ed's old height, since the lummox had grown another four inches. Plus Ed was still built like a brick house.

"As for you Double-D," Ed turned to Double-D who got a little wide eyed that Ed turned his attention to him "You just don't want to hurt Marie because you two are so different. But the second Ms. Beauty-Pageant rolls into town, you can't help but become a victim to her California Charm, you're like a seduced little man in _Attack of the Space Ladies from Planet 42_. So you two can just lay off, I may not be smart even with those stupid pills, but I'm allowed to make new friends too you know."

And with that Ed stomped away to his first class. Math. It was his worst class, but he had Double-D to help him, oh crap right. Oops. The teacher started talking about the Pythagorean Theory or something like that; Ed didn't know, besides he couldn't concentrate. He kept noticing a fly on the wall, and how his hands were actually clean. Wait a minute. He couldn't concentrate? Oh god, he forgot his pills. He didn't take his pills, and now old Ed was ebbing his way back out.

"Ok Ed, just close your eyes and just breathe." Ed told himself.

He closed his eyes so that he didn't see anything that would make him zone out. Bad idea, he saw all the things he wanted, Eddy, Double-D, Gravy, Buttered Toast, Comic Books, Summer, The Beauty of the Moon at the lake… Wait what was that last one?

"I need to stop reading poetry." Ed told himself

"Ed!" the math teacher shouted

"What?" Ed asked, not all there

"Can you please answer my question?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"If a right triangle has two legs that are 3 inches long and 5 inches long, what is the hypotenuse? Remember A squared plus B squared equals C squared."

Ed paused for a second and said "Gravy?"

Everyone in the room just stared at Ed.

"Well I suppose those pills don't always help." The teacher said and shrugged.

Right… Ed went back to his little world in his head, and the class passed by. The teacher gave them five questions for homework, which meant an hour long headache for Ed. As the day continued to pass, Ed tried to just slide by so that he didn't cause any problems. That didn't quite work, as he had English right before lunch, and he forgot his homework.

"Now class I trust you all did your poetry, so I'd like some volunteers to share."

Nobody raised their hand, not Ed, not Double-D, not May, nobody. Double-D got nervous when it came to these things.

"How about you Ed?"

"Um..." Ed tried to think for something and said "Do I have to recite it, or can I just say it?"

"I suppose but this won't be easy for you."

Ed thought "You underestimate my power." In his head

He went up in front of the class and looked around. He took a second and gathered his thoughts.

The Trials of the Fifth

By Ed

People always say the third like it's bad

But what about the fifth?

Does it not wish for what it once had?

Does it not now think the past is a forgotten myth?

Can I not wish for yesterday but hope for tomorrow?

Or am I destined to wallow in my sorrow?

There and back I've done so much

But no, I am forgotten by all but my own touch

I am sorry but my love is not what you borrow

I have no time for wasters and such

Ed stopped there, and looked to the class. The class became wide eyed and stayed silent. He shifted his attention to his teacher, and she was equally stunned. He didn't wait to be asked and took his seat. Maybe he should keep reading that book on poetry. The teacher said that our second line of poetry was due tomorrow, and that was it.

Ed was exempted because he already did it. That didn't stop the teacher from holding Ed back to talk to him.

"Ed that was an absolutely beautiful poem." The teacher said stunned

"Thanks, I made it up on the spot." Ed said just wanting to get to his lunch.

"Really?" Ed nodded his head and she continued on saying "You should join the poetry club; it'll give you a chance to meet new people."

Ed turned and walked out the class saying "I'll look into it."

As Ed got to his table, he saw Eddy with Annie, and Double-D with Summer. Great.

"So as I was saying they release a comparatively large amount of energy arising from the binding energy due to the strong nuclear force which is manifested…" Double-D turned and saw Ed and said "Ed! Good to see you. Summer you should have heard Ed in English class. His poem was beautiful!"

"What was it titled?" Eddy asked "The lump and his log?" Eddy and Annie started laughing, and Double-D and Summer got miffed at them.

"Hey now." Summer said in a thick SoCal accent "I bet that Ed's poem was a beautiful coheredent poem!"

"It's coherent sweetie." Double-D said patting her hand.

"Whatever." Ed said He reached into his backpack, and found a paper bag with food in it. "Heh, Sarah must have packed me a lunch when I wasn't looking."

He pulled out a loofa, a pair of fuzzy dice, and a hair pin."

Double-D exclaimed "That's my loofa!"

"Hey my dice!" Eddy shouted

"Sorry I was sleep-eating again last night." Ed said sheepishly

"Whose hairpin is this?" Annie said with an accent that sounded like Tokyo and New York smashed together like A werewolf running into the Dragula

"That's mine Annie. I was wondering who took it."

May Kanker.

"Oh hello May," Ed said nonchalantly while the others looked in horror "I've been sleep eating, and I guess I took a pit-stop at your trailer."

"Well why didn't you come into my room to say hi?" May said flirtatiously

Eddy started to mime throwing up after May said that. Ed turned and saw it. He furrowed his single brow at Eddy and said "Eddy, for once in your life shut up and stop being a stupid pipsqueak. Skipper."

Eddy's jaw dropped and gaped at Ed who was actually standing up for his self. May broke the awkward silence and said "So Ed, I heard that the teacher said you should join the Poetry club. I could always use a partner…"

Double-D cut in and said "Now May as sweet as it is for you to offer that for Ed, Ed was going to join us for-"

"I'm in." Ed said abruptly and everyone including May stared at Ed "It sounds like fun, now Double-D and Eddy can spend more time with their mushy mush girls."

"OK!" May squealed "I'll see you after school!" May skipped out of the lunchroom until Ed stopped her.

"Wait May!" Ed shouted as she nearly left. May turned on a dime and looked at Ed, as did every other person in the hall.

"What is the Long-Necked-No-Chin Ed boy doing Kevin?"

"I don't know Rolf, but this isn't going to be good."

Ed cleared his throat and said "Can I share your lunch with you? I only packed a loofa, dice and a hairclip."

You could hear a Plank drop on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College

The Beginning of Ed.

May shivered a bit, and coughed a few times to regain her composure. "Oh, um sure Ed. But me and my sisters eat in the janitor's room."

"What a surprise." Eddy muttered.

Ed just ignored him and followed May. As he walked down the halls with May, he noticed that May did actually look good. He wondered how long she had looked like that. He wasn't worried about the Kanker sisters because the other Kanker sisters avoided the Eds now.

As they reached the janitors door, he realized that the janitor still works here.

"Hey May." Ed asked curiously

"Yeah Ed."

"Where does the janitor go when he needs a break or something?"

May paused and looked at the door like she just realized that this was the janitor's room.  
"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Ed answered truthfully

"Right then." May opened the door and called "Hey guys! Guess who I brought back!"

Lee's deeper voice answered first "I don't know the king of Siam maybe?"

Marie then chimed in "No wait I bet she bound and gagged Ed to get him down here."

The two of them laughed at their jokes, and they either wittingly or unwittingly upset May. It was hard to tell with those girls. May began to tear a bit at her sisters rude sarcastic remarks.

"Aw do not fret friend, Ed is here!" Ed told her

May sniffed, and said "Gee big guy, that sounds like the old Ed."

"Yeah I forgot my pills today so old Ed is here as well!" Ed talked as he walked forward and tripped down the stairs.

He rolled like a speeding tire down the stairs, and smacked the cement ground hard at the other Kanker sister's feet. Ed looked up at the girls with two of his teeth on the floor and smiled widely.

"Sillies!" Ed exclaimed "I wasn't bound and gag-ed. Ed asked if he could be with May," He pointed at her with his left foot "and you two. I don't like how loofas taste, and friends are good for Ed."

Lee and Marie stared at May and then Ed in deadpanned silence. May slowly walked down the stairs, and joined her sisters.

"Alright Big Boy, what's your angle?" Marie growled

"Yeah, you were more afraid of us than the others, and now you get all cozy with us?" Lee inquired

Ed could tell that the old him was getting out because he started to fear for his life. He had to think, so he looked around to gather his thoughts, and said "Ed just wanted to talk and be friends with May. If you don't want to talk to me than that's Ok too."

May looked like she was about to burst from how red her face had become.

The two other Kanker sisters looked from May who looked like she was about to faint, to Ed, who had a smile on his face as he stared vacantly. Neither Marie, nor Lee seemed to have been convinced, so Marie jabbed her finger at Ed and said "Listen mister! The last time one of you stupid Eds tried to get friendly, you just broke our hearts!"

Lee chimed in with "Yeah! You got us to stop chasin' you, and then Eddy and Sockhead started going out with the new girls!"

"Don't call Double-D Sockhead! Besides it's that stupid midget's fault!"

"Don't you talk about my Eddy that way!"

The two girls looked like they were about to fight, until Ed interjected.

"Why are you two still talking about Eddy and Double-D that way?" Ed asked confusedly "You aren't dating them are you?"

The two Kanker sisters were hurt by that comment, and were on the verge of crying until Ed said "OH NO! I need to warn Summer and Annie!" he sprang up and started to run up the stairs until May stopped him when he got to the top.

"Um Ed? They aren't dating the other Eds, they've just not gotten over them…"

Ed was taken aback by that statement and said "Oops."

Lee and Marie started to cry so Ed did what only he could. He jumped from the top of the stairs and onto the Kanker sisters and put them into one of his infamous super hugs.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Ed shouted "I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I just didn't know what you meant, honest and for true!"

Lee and Marie began to turn as blue as Lee's front tooth, and Marie gasped "Alright! Just let us go!" Ed dropped them, and they gasped for air.

After a second Lee looked at him while rubbing her ribs, and said "Alright big guy what do you want?"

"Wanna have lunch with me?" Ed asked "I'd offer you some gravy out of my pocket," Ed reached deep into his jacket pocket, "but I forgot to bring it."

The elder Kanker sisters looked at each other, and then to May, who was silently begging them behind Ed's back. Ed's two minds were silently fighting, the Pilled Ed and the Normal Ed. Normal Ed won. After a moment or two, Marie said "Alright fine you can have lunch with us."

May timidly asked "Do you mind if we share our lunch with Ed? Poor guy doesn't have anything to eat."

Ed's stomach rattled as she made that comment and looked at the Kanker sisters. "Sorry, I sleep-ate last night, and forgot to pack a real lunch."

Marie and Lee just sighed and got the three girls' brown lunch bags from the cooler by the boiler. (Even Ed knew that was counterintuitive)

Out of the bags, came three moldy sandwiches. The three girls got a little sick feeling after seeing the sandwiches.

"Hey Ed, you still eat rotten food?" Marie asked trying to hold back barf.

"Yep." Ed cheerfully nodded

"Here ya go…" Lee tossed him the sandwiches, and he at all three of them in a single giant chomp.

He munched on his sandwiches for a second and swallowed. He looked at the girls and they looked back. After a few moments, Ed asked "So, what now?"

"Ummmmm." Lee said

The Kankers weren't used to another human being talking to them so casually. The awkwardness was lifted by the ring of the bell indicating the end of lunch.

"Well see you all later new friends!" Ed yelled and waved as he ran up the stairs.

Unfortunately, Ed's shirt got stuck on the railing and ripped off. And the awkwardness creped right back in. Ed grabbed his jacket and put it on absently.

The Kankers didn't notice Ed leave, as they were dealing with May, who was knocked out cold with a nosebleed.

"Since when did Ed lose his gut?" Lee asked fanning May

"Since when did he get a 6 pack?" Marie said getting tissues to plug May's nose.

Ed ran back to class with his arms trailing behind him as only Ed's could. He ran to his locker, and got his History book.

As Ed finished fiddling with his locker, out of the corner of his eye Nazz came and walked by. Nazz hadn't changed much, but did change a bunch actually. Nazz became more… woman-like a little earlier than other girls, and she let her hair grow out. She started to wear more tank tops without the shirt underneath. All the boys not including Jimmy and Rolf had a crush on Nazz from one point to another, but Ed got over his the quickest. Probably because he spent the smallest amount of time with her. Eddy always tried to get with her until Annie moved to the new Peach Creek houses a year ago. Double-D even got kissed by Nazz when Ed was a monster. (Good times) Jimmy asked to hold hands with her but she rejected him (ouch). And well Kevin being Kevin asked her out. Ed wasn't sure if they were still going out, but then again nobody really does.

"Hiya Ed!" Nazz said in her ever chipper voice.

"Hello Nazz." Ed said absently "Sorry to be rude but I have to get to History class!" Ed ran off in a hurry until Nazz tugged on his jacket.

"Um Ed." Nazz said "History class is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction he was going "Besides we have Gym. Remember? We have the same schedule."

"We do?"

Nazz just chuckled and said "You're funny."

Ed seriously didn't know. They didn't exactly ever talk to each other.

"Right well come on!" Nazz tugged Ed's jacket again and made him follow her.

They got into the gym and parted ways. They both went into their respective gender's locker room. It was your basic white shirt and shorts, but Ed's were bleached every time. They were a little late, but Nazz was able to explain to the gym teacher, that Ed was busy with her on some kind of "project". Why was she lying?

Oh well.

Ed joined his fellow comrades in their warm up jog around the gym. Eddy was trying to look nonchalant, but his "working out" was mainly weights, so he got a more bulky look than a healthy look. And Double-D was well, Double-D. For some reason, ever since that Summer girl started hanging out with Ed, he started to get much more healthy. He was starting to get muscular, he could run much easier, and he lost his belly. (As noticed by the Kanker sisters.)

"Hi guys!" Ed shouted as he ran past them quickly and got back a lap he was late for. He quickly got back to them. "So how was lunch?"

Eddy didn't seem to be in the mood to talk to Ed, and Double-D was trying not to pass out from the exhaustion. Lucky for Double-D the gym teacher blew his whistle, and signaled everybody to come over to receive the day's instruction.

"Today is Tag." The gym teacher grunted "If you're given a red cloth, tie it around your body somewhere visible. If you're tagged your out."

"So how was lunch with the Kankers?" Double-D asked awkwardly.

"Did they make you their man-slave again?" Eddy asked contemptuously

"Nope, they just asked me about you guys, and I ate their sandwiches."

"They what!" Eddy and Double-D shouted

"Well I guess that we have three volunteers." The gym teacher chuckled.

"Did you tell them anything!" Eddy demanded

"No it was confusing." Ed said as he noticed everyone look at him and his fellow friends.

"You three!" the gym teacher barked at the Eds. "You're it!" he threw them all their pieces of cloth, and they tied them. Ed tied his around his head, Eddy as well, and Double-D around his arm.

"GO!" the gym teacher blew his whistle for added effect.

As the kids ran around and around, Eddy and Double-D tried to run at a single kid to get them, but were unsuccessful. Ed not sure of what to do, just ran around in a really big circle. Little did he know that he was actually running in smaller and smaller circles, until he corralled a group of kids. He knew he could tag them, so only as Ed could, he picked the four children up into a bone-crushing hug.

"OK! OK! We're out." One of the kids desperately choked out.

Ed dropped them and continued on his merry way. As the kids were eventually tagged out (mostly by Ed) all that was left was Plank and Nazz. Plank was genius enough to hid under the bleachers, and Nazz was just lucky. Eddy and Double-D were winded as was Nazz. Ed was just running around again.

"Hey Lumpy! Get Nazz!" Eddy shouted trying to get to Nazz, who was juuuust out of reach.

"You gotcha Eddy!"

Ed changed his coordinates, and targeted Nazz. Nazz knew that the second Ed was in range, he'd pounce and land on her. And uggghhhh. The stench.

Ed ran after her, with his arms blowing in the wind, and jumped for the finish. Desperate to not need a thousand baths after gym, she quickly came up with something and said "You wouldn't want to hurt a fellow poet now would you?"

Ed stopped in mid-air around the rafters and looked down. "You're in poetry club too Nazz?"

Nazz didn't know what to say, she just heard his poem, and thought it was recent enough to not be buried in his head.

"Um, no?" Ed shrugged and continued to fall like an alien robot shot out of a space-pirate cannon. "BUT I'D LOVE TO JOIN!" she shouted

"Oh OK." Ed said a few inches above her head "Oh, and Nazz?"

"Yeah Ed?" Nazz said relieved not to have been turned into a giant muck splatter.

"Tag."

Ed tagged her.

School let out after uneventfulness filled the rest of the day. The Eds were walking out of school with Annie and Summer behind them.

"So Ed, how'd you do it?" Eddy asked.

"Whadya mean Eddy?"

"I mean before today you've been nothing but a total sad sack, but today you've been like the old Ed. And you got Nazz to join your stupid club."

"Oh that… Well I don't know really." Ed stopped with the group and pondered "Today was like any other day, except that I forgot to take my pills today."

"Ed!" Double-D shouted "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"My Doctor said it's alright to stop, they're just for ADHD and my social anxiety. The funny thing is it was really easy for me to talk to people today."

"But still!" Double-D protested

"And it's the first day I've been happy to wake up to in such a long time…"

Eddy and Double-D looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Ed the pills help, please take them tomorrow." Double-D said softly" For me and Eddy…"

Ed looked at his two friends. He could tell that the two of them were legitimately worried about his well-being. Ed took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright. I'll take those yucky pills. But first Eddy has to answer a question for me."

"What?" Eddy asked thoroughly confused.

"Well, I've noticed that I lost my old belly." Ed said this while lifting his shirt, to reveal the ground work for some very hard abs. Annie and Summer looked like they were about to bleed from the nose a bit, but Ed put his shirt down. "And I was wondering, if Summer had anything to do with it." Ed turned his attention to her and stared.

To everyone's astonishment, Summer was blushing. "Well I guess you would have found out eventually." She said a little giggly.

Double-D just turned and stared at Summer incredulously. "Are you freaking kidding me Summer? I thought you were just joking!"

"Hey!" Annie shouted "What are you talking about Sockhead?"

Double-D put his hand to his temple and said "Remember the episode where we started hypnotizing all of the kids?"

"Oh yeah!" Ed shouted "I made Rolf a giant man eating noodle!" Eddy shivered in memory of that day.

"Well it seems that Summer had the brightest of ideas, to hypnotize Ed while he was in his sleep." Double-D grumbled

"What'd she make him do?" Eddy asked

Everyone turned to Summer, who was starting to shrink. "Oh! Um, well now he works out every night!"

"Like how?" Annie asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh nothing to hasty!" Summer was doing a terrible job of trying to downplay the workout. Nobody seemed convinced except for Ed, who was staring at a butterfly. "Fine! He does a thousand crunches and pushups every night. He runs 2 miles and free weights the rest!" Summer started to cry out of the sheer embarrassment.

Eddy and Double-D's jaws dropped to the ground, and Annie slammed them back up.

"Thanks babe." Eddy mumbled

"I swear I did it for Ed!" Summer said

"How is that possible?" Annie asked

"NAZZ!" Summer cried "She said that Ed was really cute like a little puppy. So I figured that if Ed were to get a nice body, then Nazz might become interested in him!"

The group was thunderstruck, except for Ed, who was having a staring contest with a tree next to him.

"Ed?" Double-D asked while tapping his shoulder

"Can't turn around Double-D I'm having a staring contest with Plank's cousin."

"Just answer me this, did you start eating in your sleep again when Summer started to associate herself with us?"

"Yep bet your sweet bippy I did."

Double-D turned around looked at Summer disapprovingly "It seems our health nut needs to refuel before finishing his escapades." Summer tried to smile like it was a joke "Now I want you to tell Ed to turn back to normal?"

"How do I do that?"

"Snap your fingers and say back to normal."

"Kind of a bit of a deux ex macina for the readers and viewers ain't that?" Annie asked

"Hey we didn't right this junk." Eddy muttered

Summer went to Ed and got in front of him.

"Awww Summer!" Ed complained "I almost won!"

Summer just smiled and snapped her fingers saying "Back to normal for you Mister Toast!"

Ed's eyes went white for a second and shook his head. He blinked and he was back to normal. Ed just stared into the abyss and then something BIG hit him.

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE FOR POETRY CLASS!" Ed shouted nearly ripping his eyebrow in half.

Ed ran as quickly as he could into the school and into the class the poetry club was being held.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Soo this story is going to be pretty long... Now we see Ed's day begin to come full circle. What hill happen now?**

Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College

The Beginning of Ed.

Ed ran into the classroom as quickly as he could and slammed the door behind him. He looked around for May, and found her in the back. The rest of the club was made up completely of girls, so Ed was in dangerous territory. He walked over to the desk next to May's as all of the girls eyed him intently. Ed had started to become nervous and started to sweat profusely as he sat down.

"Hey there big guy." May said dreamily

"Hello M-M-May." Ed struggled out

"Nervous?" May asked

"Like a vegetarian surrounded by zombies."

Just as May was going to say something, the door opened. Into class stepped the blonde haired sumptuous girl known as Nazz. Now Ed was much more relaxed he had TWO friends to keep the women away from hurting him. Nazz looked around class, and found Ed with May. Ed waved to her and she waved back.

As she started to come near Ed, May asked "So, why is she here?" May didn't seem very trustful of Nazz and her reasoning for coming here.

"Oh, that hehe." Ed chuckled a bit "Nazz said she was a poet like me and you during Gym, so she said that she wanted to join the club!"

"Really?" May raised an eyebrow

Nazz seated herself to Ed's left, making him sandwiched between May and Nazz.

"Hi guys!" Nazz said in a chipper manner

"Hi Nazz!" Ed said enthusiastically

"Hey there." May mumbled

"Sooooo what do we do here anyways?" Nazz asked

"Poetry genius." May said rather rudely

"How?" Ed asked

"Just start writing and show it to people." May said like it was obvious

"Oh, O.K. Show us what you did May!" Ed said excitedly

May's eyes went wide and she started to sweat. "Oh um I don't do much!"

"Oh come on!" Ed and Nazz pleaded "Pleeeaaasse!"

May just sighed and said "Alright."

May cleared her throat and recited her poem.

Smallest and Less

By May Kanker

Pain. No matter what there is Pain

I can't do anything to be rid of this Stain

I don't know what to do all attempts are in vain

Among the lowest I am the Smallest and Less

Hurt. No matter what I do, I am hurt

Go ahead kick my face in the dirt

People only judge me by my stained tee-shirt

The way with life I am forced to be rude and curt

Because when at my lowest I am the Smallest and less

May looked at Nazz and Ed embarrassedly "Sorry about how bad that was, I don't normally share anything like that with anybody."

Nazz was trying to hold back tears, while Ed just started to bawl. Ed grabbed May and put her into a bone crushing hug. Nazz saw May blush a very deep red, and didn't seem all that thrilled. After a very painful moment Ed let May out of his vice hug and sniffed.

"Why does life have to be so tormenting and cru-el?" Ed asked to nobody in particular

"Yeah May, that was…beautiful." Nazz didn't seem to want to compliment her much.

"Aw, thanks guys." May said humbly "I've never shown anybody my poetry before just now. Nobody else talks to me, and my sisters would just laugh at me." May turned and looked to Ed "So Ed why don't you do some more poetry for us?"

Ed lit up like a light bulb and said "Okeydokey Smokey!"

Ed took out a blank piece of paper and cleared his throat.

Gravy

Gravy I love you

I really really do

Your taste is good

And it should

Gravy you are tasty

Don't let me be hasty

I'd love you if you were orange

And umm….

Ed didn't know any words that rhymed with orange, so he stopped. May just looked at Ed, horrified at the difference between the poem just now and what she had heard earlier.

"Ed what's wrong? Your first poem was so beautiful and from the heart, but that was…silly at best."

"Well, honestly I think that my pills have all worn off, because I didn't feel any different from yesterday, until after that class." Ed said unsure of how to feel "Sorry that I disappointed you May. I know you thought I was a real poet but oh well."

Ed got up and left the class for a second sad at his poor showing in poetry club.

Nazz turned to May with a disapproving look on her face. "That was really mean of you May" Nazz waived a finger at her "Ed's really complicated and stuff, you don't know what it's like to be him."

May was enraged that she would just barge in on her time with Ed and insult her like that. "How dare you!" May yelled, "You didn't even hear Ed's poem from earlier today, and even if you did, you wouldn't know the first thing about him anyways!" The rest of the class became silent "Why are you even here! You don't care about Ed, or poetry! You probably just heard about his body and started salivating over him!"

Nazz wanted to slap her after that comment "What are you even talking about!"

"Oh sure, Ed starts working out gets all muscly and then Ms. Popular hears about it, and now you just want in his pants!"

"That is so far from the truth!" Nazz shrieked "I promised Ed I'd come to this club with him during gym class, and if memory serves me correctly **you **were the one that showed extra affection towards Ed when he didn't want it!"

"At least I've changed!" May stung "You're still little Ms. Popular that all the boys drool over and still as shallow as a three drop puddle! I've grown up, and just so you know, Ed forgave me for all that!"

Ed came back into the class and looked at May and Nazz who were about to rip each other's throats out. "Um sorry to come back, but I need to go home now. Sarah doesn't like it when she doesn't know where I am. And I need to do my homework." And with that, Ed promptly left the class.

"Now look what you've done!" May shouted

"I didn't do anything!" Nazz retorted

The two girls eyed each other and scowled. They looked away and stewed for a second.

After a moment, Nazz turned back to May and asked with a grin on her face "So how good were his abs?"

May's eyes got big and said a little too enthusiastically "Oh god they were hard enough to cut a diamond!"

"Really?" Nazz said with a grin

Now we go back to Ed

"Better get home quick before Sarah gets even madder at me!" Ed said running at a quick pace.

As Ed ran he couldn't help but think. Something he rarely did.

"I wonder if May is angry at me for leaving her club? She didn't seem happy and neither did Nazz. Women are weird." Ed ran by giant sign that said 'Don't backseat drive it kills' "Well of course it kills," Ed thought "why would anybody drive from the backseat?"

Ed continued to run and continued to think "I really wish I didn't have to take my pills. But I did promise Double-D…" After that, Ed found himself back at the cul-de-sac. He ran into the house and saw Sarah watching television. She turned her attention to him and rolled her eyes.

"Dad!" Sarah shouted towards the bathroom "When you get out of the can, Ed's home!"

Ed was confused as to why Sarah needed to tell their Dad he was home. Ed just shrugged it off and went downstairs to his room. He took off his backpack, and threw his math homework onto his model making table. He opened the book to the page they were assigned and looked at the first problem.

−**5(1 − 5x) +5(−8x− 2) = −4x− 8x**

Ed didn't normally swear, but when he saw that problem, all he could think was "Damn. Why can I be smarter like Double-D!"

Ed continuously tried to figure out the problem, he didn't dare take his pills at the moment, because they would throw off his time table for taking them. According to his doctor if he took too many, they could cause his mood to worsen, and his sleep habits would go into shock.

Ed continued to struggle at the math homework, and couldn't get passed the first problem. The questions all seemed to laugh at him like he was a failure. They mocked him in his stupidity. He had never felt so ashamed for his lacking intelligence. After what felt like hours Ed finally snapped.

"NO!" Ed grabbed his table and threw it at the wall shattering it into a dozen pieces. He threw himself against the wall and pounded it as tears started to stream out of his eyes.

"Why!" he shouted after each punch to the wall "Why! Why! Why! Why!"

Ed curled up into a fetal position and just cried his eyes out. His sister Sarah came down stairs and opened the door.

"Ed?" she asked

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs looking his sister directly in the eye "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE DID!

Sarah could only stand there in shock seeing her brother have such a meltdown.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU JUST WANT ME TO SHUT UP AND GET BACK IN THE BACKGROUND! WELL GUESS WHAT? I'VE GOT FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW! I NEVER MINDED BEING HATED BY ALL OF YOU! AT LEAST THEN I STILL HAD EDDY AND DOUBLE-D BY MY SIDE! BUT NOW? YOU HURT ME MORE THAN EVER WHEN YOU ALL TOOK MY BEST AND ONLY FRIENDS AWAY FROM ME! I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!"

Ed continued to cry after Sarah left the room. All of those feelings everything he had built up inside of him for three years and then some came pouring out. And he took them all out on his baby sister. Now he cried because he blamed everything on his sister. After a while, Ed stopped crying and looked at his room. The bricks were loosened from his pounding of the wall. His Table was completely wrecked, and then he saw it.

Baron O' Beefcake was broken. The head was broken off from the rest of the toy, which was remarkably still intact.

"Oh geez." Ed muttered to himself. Ed looked at his homework again and sighed. Knowing he needed to get the homework done, Ed took the book, and left the house through the basement window.

Ed went straight to Double-D's house and knocked on the door. Unsurprisingly and unfortunately Summer answered the door.

Summer looked at Ed and asked "Hey Ed watcha doin'?"

"Nothing Summer, is Double-D home?" Ed asked in a monotone voice

"Oh he is, but we're about to go on a date tonight!" Summer seemed very excited about it

"Oh, Ok…" Ed turned around and went to walk home. He knew Eddy wouldn't want to help Ed with his homework anyways. As Ed walked back to his house, a familiar voice beckoned him.

"Hey Ed! Don't look so glum partner."

Ed turned around and saw Nazz smiling at him in a sly manner close by. She must have been watching Ed the whole time since he got out of the basement.

"Hello Nazz. Sorry but I can't talk, I need to go and do my stupid math homework." Ed continued to lumber his way back to his house. He stopped when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Oh no you don't. If you need help with your homework," Nazz leaned in close to Ed "I'd be more than happy to give some…private tutoring."

Ed started to sweat a bit; he had never felt a girl come this close to him in many a years. Of course that stopped when Nazz inhaled a big whiff of Big Ed.

"Yuck!" Nazz couldn't help but shout.

Ed blushed embarrassedly.

"Sorry about that…"

"No worries Ed, just take a shower at my place before we…start." Nazz waved her hand as she walked away.

"Ummmmm…OK!" Ed shouted back.

Nazz's house was very clean. It wasn't clean like Double-D's house, hers was simple and not fussy. Or covered in Sticky Notes. Nazz led Ed to the bathroom by the stairs.

"Hold on I'll get you a towel." Nazz seemed to have been blushing, or she had a cold.

Ed shut the door and began to remove his jacket and shirt. Right before he took off his pants Nazz walked in, unaware of what was happening inside.

Right before he unzipped his shorts Nazz let out a high pitched squeak like a mouse.

The two of them just stared at each other. This wasn't like down in the janitor's room with the Kanker sisters. He had intentionally took off his clothes, and was looking the person directly in the face.

"Uhhhh…" Ed mumbled unsure of what to do

"Here just take this!" Nazz threw the towel at Ed, while trying to cover her nose which looked like it was about to explode and ran out.

Nazz slammed the door behind her. "Well that was weird." Ed said to himself.

After finishing the removal of said clothes, Ed stepped in the shower and turned on the water. "AHHH! TOO COLD!" Ed tried the other side of the faucet "AHHHH HOT! HOT! HOT!" Ed continued to fiddle with the faucet until he found a good temperature. Ed found a bar of soap and rubbed it on his body. After lathering up to a waxy coat, Ed scratched the soap off with his nails. He found some goop in a bottle and squirted it on his head. He cleaned his hair enough for him, but then he got soap in his eyes.

Ed screamed out in pain as the soap burned his eyes like the acid Evil Tim spat at Lothar the Larodot Viking.

"IT BURNS!" Ed shouted out.

Nazz came running down the hall and accidently burst into the door. Luckily for everybody Ed's back was turned to just the right angle that Nazz couldn't see Ed's more…private parts. After Ed got the soap out of his eyes, he turned the water off and got the towel off of the towel rack. Ed wrapped it around his waist and step out of the shower.

Ed looked down and saw Nazz passed out with her nose bleeding like it was broken. Ed picked up Nazz and shook her profusely.

"Nazz wake up!" Ed shouted making her wake up.

"Uhhh…" Nazz mumbled "You mind if I let you finish getting dressed?"

"Okeydokey!" Ed tossed Nazz out of the bathroom and got dressed in a flash. "Math time!" Ed said holding a pencil like he held the spatula when he was Lothar the Viking for Halloween.

Nazz couldn't help but laugh. He was a really nice guy…

Nazz and Ed were struggling to figure out how Ed could learn to figure out the answers without help, but Ed just couldn't break through. Ed slammed his head on the table and laid his head there for a second.

Nazz felt sorry for Ed, and her female instincts were starting to kick in after all she had seen. She slowly wrapped her hands around Ed's shoulders and caressed him. "There, there big guy." Ed lifted his head up. "Don't you worry, we'll get through this. We'll do it together."

Ed didn't like the way she had worded that. "W-W-What d-d-do you ma-ma-mean?" Ed stammered

Nazz smiled slyly. "Well I'll do your homework for just today, and you come over for tutoring ever Tuesday and Thursday." That sounded good for Ed, but Nazz wasn't finished. She grabbed Ed by the collar "But before you leave tonight…" Her lips became dangerously close to Ed's. "You have to be my little boy-toy."

Ed was about to faint. He looked at Nazz, and tried to think of something to say to avoid that, so he asked "Why is that?"

Nazz didn't look proud, as she said "Well I need to get back at a few people…"

Although she blatantly wanted to use him, that was fine by Ed. He was used to being used by other people for their own gain. And honestly Ed wouldn't have to worry about homework so long as he kept this up. And he could show Eddy and Double-D that Ed was just fine without them as well.

Ed decided that was a good idea, and wagged his head up and down.

"That sound good to me Nazz!"

"Great, kiss on it?" Nazz asked still holding onto Ed's jacket

Ed was about to say something, but was interrupted by Nazz's lips swept into Ed's. His eyes got very wide and he didn't know what to do. Her lips felt like a gravy covered cherry softly pressing itself against Ed's lips. He felt euphoria he'd only other felt after knowing his friends were safe from Eddy's mean brother.

Nazz departed her lips from Ed's, while Ed stayed still completely dumbstruck.

"Um…" Ed wasn't sure what to do, "I think I'll just pick my homework up tomorrow…" Ed got up and left the house of the blonde vixen that was Nazz after that.

Ed walked back to his house, and saw that the light had left the cul-de-sac and he knew something bad was going to happen. Ed walked through his door, and saw his father sitting in a chair waiting for him. Ed's father didn't seem angry or mad, but rather he seemed to have a look of concern over his aging face.

"Ed," his father said straightening up "the two of us need to have a talk son."

"About what?" Ed asked

"We need to talk about your future…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College

The Beginning of Ed.

Ed didn't like the sound of having to talk to his father about his future. I didn't seem like the kind of conversation that the two of them had. His father and he had a difficult relationship. They didn't see each other much, because his father would work construction from 7 in the morning to 7 at night, but recently it seemed he didn't get home until after 10. His mother worked for a maid service, and was always cleaning somebody's house be it a client or their own house. His father was long tall and muscular like Ed was. His hair was turning a very light orange with whispers of grey beginning to form from the stress of work and family.

"Son, the reason we need to talk, is because of the stage you are at in life."

"What do you mean?" Ed didn't like where this was going.

His father took off his reading glasses and looked at his son in the eyes. "Son, you've been changing for quite a while. But after today's…incident," Ed looked down in shame "your mother and I have come to believe that you are stuck."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you are son. You're unable to do anything without your friends, but they are because they are broadening their horizons. Son you need to start doing things. The whole reason your mother and I have been putting so much extra time in at our jobs, is so that you can lead a normal life, but you need to meet us half way and agree to start living."

Ed was shaking like a leaf with all of the guilt in his body. Why did have to be so selfish as a person?

"We aren't blaming you son, we know how hard it is to do these things." His father spoke with the knowing empathy that only a true parent could ever have. "We don't want to send you to military school or anything, and we don't need you running away. All we ask, is that you do something by yourself for once."

Ed looked at his father seeing that he had something on his mind. "What did you have in mind Dad?"

His father's expression looked dead serious, but it had a hint of pride just underneath the surface. "Son, we believe that you should start learning how to drive."

Ed stood there in utter shock at his father. "But Dad!" He shouted incredulously "It's me we're talking about! I can't concentrate sometimes even with those stupid pills! I don't want to get distracted and end up hurting somebody…" Ed looked down as tears began to swell in his eyes again "Not after…"

"Son!" His father said this in a stern matter that was usually reserved for punishment "That is what you need to conquer!" His father stood up "You need to learn that you can depend on yourself, and that others will be able to depend on you."

Ed was getting uncomfortable at how close his father was to him.

"Edward, do you know who Sarah would look to if God-forbid something were to happen to me or your mother?" Ed was thunderstruck at the very idea of it. "She would look up to her big brother, who to her is a pillar of strength! You don't understand it Ed, I'm not saying you should learn how to drive. I'm saying that you WILL learn how to drive. Is that understood?"

Ed took a minute to let it all sink in "Fine." Was all that Ed could say after such a speech.

Ed began to walk to his bedroom, until he remembered the conversation he he'd had with Nazz. "Um Dad?"

His father was about to sit down, until he heard his son's voice. "What is it Ed?"

"I can't go to driving school Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Although Ed couldn't see it, his father was grinning. "I see," his father said in an amused voice "is that the nights you have your dates with your girlfriend now is it?"

Ed was put into a standstill from that. He and Nazz had agreed to use each other for personal gain more than anything, but a girlfriend? "Whadya mean Dad?" Ed asked failing at an attempt at being nonchalant

"Son, you have lip gloss on and just above your lip. Next time you want a secret girlfriend, wipe your face. And we'll go on Mondays and Wednesdays" His fathered chuckled a bit and sat down to sleep for the night.

As he got closer to the basement he saw his little sister sitting by the stairs. She seemed to have just finished crying, and was waiting to watch him pass by. Ed saw her from the corner of his eye, and said "Sorry about getting really angry at you earlier today. Puberty really sucks."

Sarah looked like she was going to say something to her brother but withheld.

Ed walked down into his basement, and turned on the light. His room was always quiet, but this seemed to have been the first time that he truly knew how silent was. Ed put his pills on the sink so that he would not forget the stupid things. He tossed off his jacket and decided to just sleep in his shorts and shoes. Some habits just die hard.

As Ed lay there, he couldn't stop thinking. He knew why his feet could smell without a nose, but it was something more. He didn't know what to think about anything. He didn't know what to do with his friends, what to do with May or Nazz. Especially Nazz. His life spun itself completely out of control over the course of one day.

Ed looked out through his window and saw the moon. He wanted to talk to someone who could listen. Ed left his jacket in the room, so nobody would notice him in the dead of night. The moon provided enough light for Ed to look and see an adequate amount of his surroundings. He walked through the lane, and went out to the fields where the hills made it feel like a bumpy mountain. Ed reached the top of the hill, and saw the moon in full view. It looked better than any giant ball of cheese ever could.

"Hello Luna." Ed said with a smile "It's me again, Ed. I uh, guess you probably seen all the crazy stuff that's gone on today. I just don't know what's going on these days. My friends are busier than ever, and I got really mad at them today. Looking back I can't even say it was a good reason to leave them either." Ed looked down and sighed a bit. "And after that things got even weirder. I talked to the Kanker sisters and it just felt so weird to do that. It turned out to be alright though, so there's that. But then Nazz started hanging out with me today and well…" Ed couldn't help but blush, even though he was only talking to the moon.

"Let me guess Ed…" Ed's hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he saw May Kanker walking up with a smile on her face "She kissed you and you couldn't help but kiss her back could you?" May walked up and sat down next to Ed.

"May! Um…How did you find me here?" Ed continued to blush

"I figured you'd need to talk to someone later after such a weird day, and whenever I do, I come talk to the moon." May looked away from Ed and brushed her hands in the grass. She looked stunning in the moonlight. Ed hadn't ever seen her like this before.

"How could you have known I was going to tell Luna that?" Ed asked

"Who's Luna?"

"That's what I call the moon."

May smiled at such a sweet gesture to name something so far away something, like it was family. "Well if you must know, after you left the class, Nazz and Me started talking. She said how she wanted a boyfriend who was just nice as a person. The both of us knew who she was talkin' 'bout…" May shrugged and smiled sadly.

"You know…" Ed nudged himself closer to May "The whole thing between the two of us is a sham." May looked into Ed's eyes perplexedly "She needs to make people jealous, and I need help with my math homework. Plus some people need to be taught a thing or two about me."

May looked shocked at what Ed had just told her. "What's that supposed to mean?" she almost shouted

Ed had a pained look on his face "My friends need to see that I can handle myself just fine without them. They think I'm everybody's punching bag but I'm not!"

May didn't seem satisfied by that answer "So she's using you?"

"And I'm using her. Without her help, I don't have a chance. Double-D can't help, and Eddy won't." Ed looked at the moon and took a deep breath "I wouldn't have asked anybody else's help unless they offered first."

May knew what he'd meant by that. She was too late, besides May wasn't the best person to have as a tutor. May looked to be on the verge of tears, until Ed wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't a hug you'd usually receive from Ed, which crushes your bones, but rather a soft gentle hug. He patted her on the back, and when she inhaled, it wasn't the usual dank disgusting smell affiliated with Ed, but rather it was a smell of neutrality. It was like all the grime from Ed was actually washed away.

"You're changing Ed aren't you?" May didn't bother to cover up the sound of depression in her voice.

"I had to eventually May." Ed let go over her, but kept one hand on the ground behind her. "May?" they both turned to each other, both with unhappy looks on their face. "What's going on right now between me and Nazz…" Ed found it difficult to speak for a second. "What's going on between me and Nazz, won't be forever." Ed looked deep into May Kankers eyes, as their heads tilted slightly, and slowly moved together.

"I want this so badly Ed." May whispered as she trembled. Ed was prepared for his first real kiss in the moonlight, until May took her head away from Ed's which was only centimeters away from her lips. "But I can't do that knowing it'd be only for one night." May stood up and tears that wouldn't be held back welled in her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry!" May started to cry, and as Ed stood up to comfort her, she ran away.

Ed was about to run after her, but something in his head advised against it. Ed just sighed and looked at the moon. "Luna, sometimes I think you're the only one that I'll never screw things up with. And even then we don't know that for sure." Ed laughed sadly and walked back home for a night of miserable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College

The Beginning of Ed.

Ed awoke with a start and looked around. It was his room like it always was. He'd had the weirdest dream that he smashed his table and kissed Nazz. He nearly kissed May as well…

Unfortunately it wasn't a dream, he saw his table in shambles and knew that everything he thought he did yesterday was actually done. Ed just sighed and put on his jacket. He went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Next to the toothpaste were his stupid pills. After gargling and spitting, Ed looked at his pills with contempt. He hated those damned things. Thinking back though, he did make a promise…

He took two capsules and a glass of water. He put the pills in his mouth and took a big ol' swig of water. Ed almost forgot how bad the pills tasted. Yes the pills were too nasty, even for Ed. Although that might be because he was brushing his teeth now… Ed almost left the bathroom, until he remembered he was Nazz's "boyfriend" now. He took his deodorant and waxed his self with it. Luckily it was the cheap kind of deodorant that needed to be waxed on to have any real effect.

Ed walked up the stairs, and felt wiggly in the legs. He knew it was from the pills but he still wasn't used to the side effects. He went to the kitchen and found Sarah, with two bowls of Chunky Puffs out for the two of them.

Ed plopped down on the chair and looked at the cereal. "Kind of a step down from yesterday isn't it?" Ed said rather deliberately

"Listen Ed, I'm sorry about yesterday…" Sarah said getting the milk out

Ed just shrugged "Hey it's not your fault you can't hear someone needing a moment…"

Sarah looked at Ed crossly "You know I'm trying to apologize here."

Ed didn't look interested and said "Yeah, and I own an incinerator. Do you know what those sentences have in common?" Sarah looked confused, so Ed just rolled his eyes "It means that those two sentences are pointless."

Sarah looked completely hurt, and it took a moment for that to register in Ed's mind.

Ed looked down in shame and said "Sorry baby sister. I didn't say that…Evil Ed said that."

Sarah just sighed and said "I know Ed. I know…"

After taking the stupid pills, Ed and Sarah found out that it can lead to certain feelings, emotions, or wants to become stronger. So if he wanted to say something rude, well he'd say ALL of it. And if he saw something he wanted. Well it took a large amount of restraint to keep him from just stealing the thing. Ed hugged his sister who was still visibly hurt from the comment, and took the lunch she'd packed for him.

"Have a good day sis."

"You too Ed, you too."

Ed walked out of the house with his backpack and lunch bag in tow and walked to school. He didn't really think about much, but this time it was more by forcing his self to not think, so that he didn't do something stupid, like jump in front of a bus… He continued on his not-so-merry way to school and got to the entrance. He pushed the doors open and saw the school completely empty. Good. He found his way to the library, and got his book on poetry.

He wanted to look into love poems that way he could get the girls to fall for him with his words and his abs. Oh crap he forgot about getting de-hypnotized! Why'd Double-D have to ruin a good thing for him? If he had to make a few pit stops at someone else's fridge whose fault is it for not putting a lock on their door? He'd have to get Summer to do it again. After all, she was easy on the eyes. Wait a minute. What did Ed just think?

"Ed," he told himself "You have Nazz, leave Summer be." _But at least let me get hypnotized again…_ "Fine." Ed muttered. "Whatever you say Ed…"

By the time Ed had started on a love poem by Edna St. Vincent Millay it was nearing the time for the students to arrive. Ed decided to hang by the entrance to get his homework from Nazz, and show off a bit maybe.

He waited by the lockers in front of the doors, and in stepped May Kanker as he was waiting. Ed didn't pay her much attention, as she blushed deeply. She coughed a bit to get Ed's attention, so Ed decided to look at her to show that he knew she was there.

"Hey." May said embarrassedly

"Hey." Ed didn't seem to interested

"So, what are you doing?"

Ed rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "Well babe, if you must know, I'm waiting for my girl so I can pick up my homework and maybe a little something else. If you know what I mean."

May still didn't seem comfortable with the way Ed decided to be with Nazz, but it was his life, and he could make his own decisions. "So did you take your pills today?" May asked desperate to hold onto the conversation she was having with Ed.

"No." Ed said sarcastically "I fed them to Baron O' Beefdip." That hurt both Ed and May. Ed didn't need to be reminded by anybody about his actions last night, and May hated to be talked down to in a manner like that. "Sorry about that…Side effects from the pills and all..." Ed felt like a huge jerk.

May just shook her head and said "It's alright, I gotta go anyways. See you 'round Big Guy. May ran off just as the other kids got into the school. Ed ignored everybody, and found Double-D and Eddy. He grinned at them because he couldn't wait to completely burn the two of them. Of course he still wanted to just see his friends though. He walked over to them and said "Hiya guys! How was your date last night Double-D?"

Summer came bounding into the scene behind Double-D and said "Oh gosh it was just sooooo romantic. The two of us went to dinner: We talked, and ate, and talked and then the two of us…"

"Whoa hold the story right their Perky." Eddy said putting his hands up to signal a stop "The less we know about what the two of **you **did the better. And I'm pretty sure that it probably shouldn't leave the bedroom. If you know what I mean…" Eddy ribbed Ed like he didn't know what he was talking about.

Ed smiled devilishly and said "Don't worry Double-D, Eddy's probably saying that because he still comes up short…" Ed raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Eddy looked like he was going to kill Ed, until Annie burst out laughing. Summer and Double-D were blushing something fierce; they couldn't believe Ed just told a dirty joke like that. About Eddy of all people.

Ed saw Nazz coming in from behind everybody else and grinned. Nazz saw Ed grinning as well and ran up to him. She had the same idea he did. Eddy and Double-D stiffened up a bit in the back. Even though they had their female companions, Nazz's attractiveness was still as evident as ever. She'd started to just wear her tank top without the black undershirt, and she had started to…develop as a woman.

Nazz sashayed over to them and handed Ed his homework from last night and flashed him a look with her long eyelashes.

"Hey there tall, orange and sexy… Thanks for being my little study bug." Nazz traced her finger down Ed's chest as she spoke.

"Hey there blonde, hot, and Nazz." Ed looked down at Nazz in the eyes. The two of them could barely contain themselves from laughing like idiots, but they had a job to do.

"So Ed, now that we got your Math homework done, what should we do?" Nazz had the boys practically wetting themselves as it stood right there.

Ed grinned and said "Well, I forgot to pack the mistletoe, but I have one idea…"

"Oh Ed, you naughty boy." Nazz bit her bottom lip and Ed wrapped his arms around her back and her head.

The two of them twisted their bodies, into an exact copy of the classic image of two people kissing in a silhouette. Normally Ed's legs would be like gelatin at the moment, but since he knew that they were acting, he was much more relaxed about it.

They pressed their lips to each other's, and Ed felt like he had just slayed the almighty Morhag Monster. Nazz looked at something out of the corner of her eye, and pulled Ed's head down a bit making it go from a simple kiss to making out in front of everybody. Ed was caught off balance for a bit, but he kept himself from falling on her.

After about 30 seconds of euphoria for Ed, revenge for Nazz, and flat out awkwardness for EVERYBODY else Ed and Nazz finished their business. Ed grinned down at Nazz, who was doing a great job of making it look like Nazz really enjoyed the kiss by looking dreamily into Ed's eyes.

"Wow." Nazz said in a not all in the real world way

"Wow yourself." Ed felt so cool. Ed turned and looked at the others and looked at them in fake surprise. "Oh sorry about that guys. Forgot you were here when this fine piece of work came in…" Ed looked at Nazz who didn't get the cue and shook her a bit.

Nazz regained herself and looked around. She looked in one particular direction, and grinned saying "Yeah, it was just too hot for me to see beyond the steam coming of your sexy body." Not the best one Ed had ever heard, but effective nonetheless.

"Ed," Double-D said slowly "when did this happen?"

"Yeah seriously." Eddy was mesmerized by the sheer idea of what was happening in front of him.

Ed was about to say something, but Nazz beat him to it. "Oh last night. He absolutely NEEDED help with his Math homework." Nazz made sure to stress the need of it. "So he went to Double-D's house but saw that he was…preoccupied."

Summer and Double-D were redder than a rare steak's center.

"What about me?" Eddy asked angrily

This time it was Ed's time to speak. "Eddy, should any of us honestly believe that you of all people would take away from your precious time to help someone else with school work?" Ed raised one side of his uni-brow for dramatic effect.

"Ed what's with you today?" Summer asked a little scared of the new Ed

"Yeah seriously." Annie said "Usually I can't get you to speak a single coherent sentence, but now you're doing all this and acting like a total jerk."

Ed felt stung by the fact that they'd even intrude on this conversation. "For your information _ladies._" Ed ended it sarcastically "I did what the two of them asked and took my pills today. So if you two don't like it, well I bet you can guess what you can go do to yourselves can't you?"

The next thing that Ed knew, Double-D and Eddy ran at him, and pushed him against the lockers.

"Don't you ever say that to them again!" Eddy shouted with his right hand in a fist and the other pushing on Ed's chest.

"How dare you speak to them that way you malicious, horrendous, appalling oaf!" Double-D looked like he was about to come unglued. His hands weren't sure if they wanted to grab his throat or his gut or anywhere else.

Ed just scowled at them and pushed them off like flies. "Listen if you guys don't like the way I'm acting, I guess we know who we can blame for that." Ed looked at the two of them accusingly "Yeah that's right, this is your fault! You two thought I needed to take the damned pills, so what'd I do? I took them!"

"So? That doesn't mean you can act like a stupid jackass all the time now!" Eddy said like he was ready to fight Ed.

"YES IT DOES!" Ed shouted at Eddy. "I told you the day I got them they can do weird things to my emotional state. But right when they started to affect me, guess who came into the picture?" Ed looked into Summer's eyes first and then Annie's to send the message that the two of them robbed Ed of the closest friends he'd ever had. "And now that I managed to actually do something on my own and make my own friend like May…" Ed waived his hand in the direction she'd left from "or getting a girlfriend which is a miracle by the way… YOU TWO ACT LIKE I JUST KILLED SOMEONE!"

Eddy and Double-D were hit so hard by that statement; it felt as though all the air had been sucked from their lungs. Eddy was trying to come up with something to scream at Ed, but he only came up with silence. Double-D was trying to rationalize this situation, but couldn't find anything to put it all together with.

Ed felt extremely betrayed by his friends so he was going to let them have it. "You guys have always taken me for granted in life. Well guess what? You can't do that anymore. If you think that six weeks from now, I'm going to come crawling back to the two of you saying I was confused or angry, you're dead wrong!" Ed stared into their eyes with deep intensity "If you two don't want to be my friends, then fine. But if you two want to fix things with me, (that is if you even care) then I'll be more than happy to sit down and chat with the two of you. But until that happens, for all I care… you two can DROP DEAD!

Ed didn't even wait for a response, and walked off to Math class. He looked at Nazz shook his head, as she had a look of total and utter shock on her face as did everybody else. As Ed walked off to Math class, it seemed evident to everybody. For the time being, it looked as though the Three Eds had split…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College**

**The Beginning of Ed.**

Ed rushed to his class, and as he did, he bit back tears in his eyes. Ed was afraid of many things, but he never actually feared something as monumental as this. In one fell swoop, Ed could have possibly just ended the one bright spot that ever shined in his life. He may have lost his two friends; possibly forever. And it was all his pills' fault. Ed wanted to run back to them and take every last word back, but Nazz came running up to him.

"Ed…" she puffed "listen…I don't know what you want to do about Eddy and Double-D, but I want you to know, if you ever need cheering up…" Nazz softly grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes. "You know I'm always up for some company." She slowly stroked Ed's cheek looking into his eyes which were now emotionless in attempt at valiance.

Ed just looked into Nazz's eyes. He didn't know whether to be angry at her for talking to him, or to feel comforted by the fact that she cared enough to go talk to him. So Ed acted like a jerk. "So who were you looking at while you kissed me?"

Nazz was taken aback by his crass comment. "What?"

"You heard me, who were you looking at? I was looking at your face and saw you look at someone." Ed didn't really seem angry about it, he just felt like knowing.

"Who are you to be asking me questions like that after you just made a scene?" Nazz asked indignantly

"We both know we're using each other for revenge, so you might as well tell me who he is Nazz. If you don't tell me, I'll just find out myself."

Nazz looked angry at first but it changed to a look of regret. "If you must know, I was looking at Kevin. He and I dated for a while, but he cheated on me, so I dumped his ass… And I might have been sending a message to the other girls in our school as well." Nazz didn't seem proud of what she was doing.

Ed's face remained expressionless as he spoke. "You and May are the only ones I have left Nazz. In the entire world, I never thought I'd lose Eddy or Double-D; but I did."

Ed put Nazz's hands off of him and walked to his class. He got into the room and sat down in the back of the class. The teacher took all of the homework papers that he'd assigned and began to continue the lecture he'd started yesterday.

Ed didn't feel like listening to the stupid teacher so Ed decided it was time for him to zone out. This time Ed saw things he wanted, but the wants were different. He wanted to punch Eddy and Double-D in their faces as much as he wanted to hug them and never let go. He saw Nazz, and Ed was fairly sure she was undressing herself. Before things went too far, Ed's mind shifted to May back in the moonlight. He saw how the silvery glow traced her skin creating an almost supernatural look to her face. He saw her turn her face to look at Ed and…

"Ed!" the math teacher shouted

"What?" Ed asked annoyed at the fact that the teacher ruined his moment of bliss.

"Can you please answer my question?"

Ed rolled his eyes and asked "Ok, what is it? Dazzle me with your difficulty in math."

"If a right triangle has two legs that are 7 inches long and 9 inches long, what is the hypotenuse? Remember A squared plus B squared equals C…."

Ed didn't even wait for him to finish, "It's 11.4 to the nearest tenth, now will you shut up and leave me alone?"

The class all looked at Ed dumbfounded. The teacher was so taken aback by the facts that Ed both knew the answer so quickly, and that he had the gall to tell him to shut up. The class wasn't sure if they should applaud Ed for actually knowing something, or if they should fear Ed for what they've seen of him for the past thirty minutes.

After a few seconds the teacher spoke up and said "Well, yes that is the answer. Uh, very good Ed…" The teacher stood for a second, and tried to keep the class going by returning to his lecture. "Now let's continue with the question of whether or not Pythagoras was a genius or a maniac…"

Ed just ignored the lecture and buried his head in his arms to fall asleep. Ed didn't dream in his sleep, as it felt like he just blinked and was awoken by an unseen nudge. Ed looked around and saw the class leaving, so Ed got up and went past the teacher.

"No homework right?" Ed asked in a bored tone.

"Well I suppose not, but there is a test on…"

"Kay thanks bye." Ed said continuing his walk out of the class.

Ed tried with all his might to avoid being in any situation with either Eddy or Double-D. He made sure to skirt past them at any chance, and sat as far away as possible during any classes he had with them. It was all going fine and dandy until English class.

Ed walked into class and went in the back again. He saw May sitting next to him and rolled his eyes. May was blushing again, and didn't know how to start a conversation with Ed. She eventually decided that she might as well bite the bullet…

"So Ed, what happened between you and the other Eds?" May asked in a tentative voice

"Well May, what did all the others tell you?" Ed asked trying to make it clear that he really didn't want to talk to her.

"Oh, well, they uh, told me that you said some mean things, and that you guys might not be friends anymore. Are you alright right now?"

Ed was about to insult her, but the back of his brain told him not to. He took a deep breath and said "May, what you heard was accurate, and completely warranted. But we may still be friends, if they agree to just come to my house and just talk." Ed looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Double-D stealing a glance at him. They both looked down and continued their previous actions. "So there's that…"

"Oh…well, I hope it works out and all. Hey at least it's Friday right?" May said trying to cheer up Ed.

Ed looked up and said "Yeah you're right! Me and Nazz will be able to go on a real date! And me an you could…" Ed stopped there realizing that he and Nazz were dating, so it wasn't a good idea for him to go out with May as well, even if it was only as friends.

May knew what Ed was thinking and tried to mask her sadness, by saying "It's alright Ed, I understand." She didn't want to understand it, but she did.

The teacher came in and she began by actually focusing on Ed. "Alright class, thanks to Ed's beautiful poem yesterday, he was exempt from the rest of the project because he actually finished it, so bravo." There was an awkward smattering of applause for Ed, who honestly didn't care one way or another. "So let's all get back to work on critiquing our poetry. We'll all get into pairs I've already gotten together. May you'll be with Clarissa…" She continued down the list when she said "Ed you'll be with Eddw… I mean Double-D."

After she said that you could feel the electricity in the air. Ed stood up and said "Aw hell no!"

The teacher looked at Ed surprised at his outburst. The other students just looked down, because they knew exactly where this was going.

The teacher looked at him and said "Excuse me Ed? I thought that you and Double-D were friends…"

Ed didn't even bother giving a sarcastic laugh at that remark. "Well, things change, and it would probably be best for everyone if He and me don't work together on the project. Besides I'm done with the project."

The teacher paused for the second. She could feel the danger of the decision in the air; after much internal deliberation, she said "Very well Ed. You may go ahead and stay at your desk, as long as you don't disrupt anyone. And please watch your language Ed, this is a school, and that manner of speaking will not be tolerated."

Ed wanted to tell her she could do something vulgar with the idea of telling him what he can and cannot say, but he just shrugged and went back to his seat. He looked at Double-D for a second, and noticed that his face had a mix of relief at the fact that they didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of the situation, but it also looked like he wanted to deal with the awkwardness, just so he could talk to Ed.

Ed sighed and went to his desk and watched everybody. In reality he wanted to fall asleep again, but he knew that was because of his stupid pills. Great now he might not be able to even sleep tonight. Greeeaaat.

Ed watched all the groups and Double-D all worked on their poems by writing things down looking up to talk to their partner erasing and repeat. Ed noticed that May and Double-D would constantly glance at Ed, who would make sure to look away. As angry as he was at Double-D he didn't want to hurt him by looking at him. And with May, well he figured the less the two of them interacted the easier their lives would be.

As the minutes gradually passed by Ed became more and more restless. He began to tap his fingers against the desk and look around the class trying to find something to calm his nerves. None of it made sense, weren't those infernal pills supposed to STOP his ADHD? Now he wanted to go to that ink blot using, no necked, lily livered ass and stick an aforementioned blot up said ass.

In order to stop himself from screaming and running around, Ed hastily got out a pencil and piece of paper. He didn't exactly know what he was writing, but he knew that it meant something. He was writing furiously, so that he could get the energy in his body down onto something, before he just completely snapped. After writing down two or three lines, Ed knew what he was writing; he just didn't know what it was about. From the way the pencil felt in his hand, it felt like a sad poem, of what he didn't know.

Well, he had a pretty good guess about what it was about, but he didn't know the exact wording of it. As he wrote, his hand accelerated continuously, until his pencil burst into flames.

"Wah!" Ed shouted

"Fire!" The teacher shouted

The class went into a frenzy of fear, as Ed bashed his pencil on the ground continuously. The fire spread to Ed's jacket, and he panicked. He slammed his body onto the ground and began to roll around, but forgot to let go of the pencil as well.

Before the fire spread up his jacket, Ed felt a splash of cold water. Ed looked up and saw Double-D holding the bucket. It was hard to read the expression on his face, if there even was any expression. Ed stood up and looked at Double-D who looked back.

"Don't think this changes anything Double-D. Problems aren't solved instantly." Ed said struggling to keep his voice leveled after what had just happened.

Double-D didn't even blink as he said "Right then. I suppose I'll return to finishing my project then."

The two of them calmly returned to their work, as the rest of the class stared in shock. Moments later, the bell rang, and the teacher said "Class is dismissed everyone." in a mousy voice. Double-D handed in his paper, while Ed crumpled his into his jacket pocket, while he inspected his jacket sleeve.

"How do they take that kind of moment so nonchalantly?" One of the fellow students asked.

"After making 30 foot monsters, elevators to the moon and pancakes the size of Rhode Island, fire seems kind of lame in retrospect." May said in less shock than the others.

As Ed walked out of the class, he went back to his locker and got his lunch. He actually looked inside it and found a sandwich and fruit. For an annoying bratty sister, Sarah was alright. Ed felt something breathing down his neck, and it didn't feel too safe. He turned around and saw probably the worst thing possible.

Two pissed off Kanker Sisters. Obviously three would be worse, but hey…

Ed saw that the both of them looked royally pissed; Lee was snarling while Marie was rubbing the knuckles in her right hand with her left palm. Ed couldn't see May behind either of them, and he was guessing that they didn't choose to involve her in this.

"Sooooo…" Lee said with a fatal sounding growl in her voice.

Ed was in no mood after such a traumatic experience in English class. "So what?" Ed said in a false chipper voice in order to egg them on.

"So word on the street, is that after you started spewing on about being our friends, you went and broke our sister May's heart." Marie said cracking her knuckles in a sound akin to mixing concrete.

"And word on the street is that you two are a pair of back asswards trailer-trash." Ed said enjoying himself

Lee went to punch Ed in the face, but he grabbed her hand an inch away from his face. Ed's inner instincts said to either bite her arm, or run away. Ed did neither and pushed her back into Marie's body. They collided and fell down in a heap of testosterone infused estrogen and anger. Lee jumped up and growled at Ed and threw another punch. This time, Ed decided to go by one instinct, and bit Lee's hand like a dog.

"YOUCH!" Lee shouted. She pulled her hand back and squeezed it. "Why the hell would you do that you dumb retard!?"

Ed furrowed his brow and said "You tried to punch my face in! What was I supposed to do let you!?"

"You might as well have!" Marie shrieked shaking her fist at Ed "You broke out little sister's heart, so we might as well return the favor by breaking your face!"

"Oh I broke her heart did I?"

"YES!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Did you two nincompoops even bother asking her what happened last night?" Ed asked

The two Kankers remained silent.

"I didn't think so, next time before you attack me remember two things: First, you two need to know what you're actually fighting about. Two, I'm a lot stronger than you, and can be much more sadistic." Ed began to leave them, but pondered May's whereabouts and asked "Where did May go? Shouldn't she be with the two of you?"

"Last we saw, she was in the lunchroom." Marie said angrily. She didn't like to be out toughed by anybody, especially an Ed.

Ed shrugged and continued his way to the lunchroom. As Ed entered, he noticed a few things. Double-D and Eddy were either legitimately ignoring him, or trying really, really, really hard to ignore him. Also May was nowhere to be found, and that did sadden Ed. He wasn't able to ponder much on those thoughts, as he found himself being corralled by Nazz.

"There you Ed! I've been waiting for you." Nazz flashed her eyelashes at him

"Oh sorry about that, I had to uh, keep some fires going…" Ed said evasively

"Oh I heard about the fire during English! You poor baby… Well why don't you come to my house, and I can make it feel **ALL** better." Nazz said with a sensuous tone

Ed's chest began to thump very hard at that prospect. "Uh well to be honest baby um, baby…cakes I need to spend some time kind of by myself. I really need to think some things through tonight."

Nazz looked down disappointed at what Ed had just said "But umm…" Ed said trying to keep the conversation light and sexy "Thanks to my pills, my sleep pattern is really messed up, so I'll be up all night…" Ed gave her a squeeze around her stomach.

"Oh Ed," Nazz said with one finger tracing Ed's jaw.

"Oh get a room you two!" Ed heard someone say from across the room. Ed turned and saw who had said it and surprise, surprise. It was Kevin.

Ed really didn't feel like taking anymore flak from anybody, so Ed insulted him the only way a teenager could. "Why don't you go and get a room with tissues and lotion?" Ed shouted with a massive grin spreading on Nazz's face "That's how you spend your weekends anyways isn't it?"

The entire lunch hall burst out into a din of laughter. Kevin's face grew redder than his lucky cap and sunk his head into his arms. Ed looked around and saw that everyone including Eddy and Double-D's table was laughing. That made Ed smile, since he didn't hate them in the slightest.

Nazz couldn't help but feel appreciative of Ed's ability to stand up for what he believed to have been right. She pecked Ed on the cheek, and the both of them knew, that that kiss was no act what so ever.

Ed and Nazz decided to take an empty table and actually talk to each other as people, instead of partners in crime. Ed munched on his sandwich, as Nazz explained herself.

"Well, I moved into Peach Creek right after you did if you remember. My mother and father divorced after I was a baby." Nazz looked sad, and Ed gave her a look of sympathy. "Well no, that's a lie; I'm actually a bastard child. My mother and father were only together 10 months. My Dad was a lawyer for a firm, and my mom, well she was a 'professional dancer'. They got drunk partied too hard and nine months later…pop goes the mother!"

Ed felt uncomfortable at the moment, but he really wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Anyways, my Dad had to leave the firm and take care of me, so he got a job in retail just outside of town. He said they called my Nazz, because Mom wanted to call me Jazz, while Dad wanted Marianne." Nazz looked down again for a second, and stopped herself from crying. "Dad says that Mom was always the biggest tease about everything, and that the both of them had hard times keeping up strong relationships…" Nazz trailed away in thought as Ed took one last bite of his sandwich.

After a second, Nazz came back to Earth and asked Ed "So what about you big guy? What's your story?"

Ed sighed and began his beginnings "My parents got married early in life, and had me while they were in their early twenties. They didn't know how to take care of a kid 24/7 and according to them; I dropped myself on my head a lot." Ed knocked on his skull a few times making a marble like sound as his hand hit it. "Apparently I was born premature as well, and it explains some of my other problems in my head. My sister was in all honesty a mistake; they only ever wanted the one child. I overheard them say it when I was about seven. I jumped out and yelled at them 'She was not a mistake! She's the best thing that ever happened to this family!' I made sure that my parents got to spend more time paying attention to Sarah, but I guess that might not have been the best idea seeing how things have turned out so far." Ed chuckled a bit at that last remark. "To this day Sarah doesn't know about that, and I'll be damned if she does. What happened to me was a mistake, she was a miracle…"

Ed looked away and sighed thinking about his baby sister. Ed and Nazz looked one another in the eyes, and the rest of the room seemed to dissolve around them. Without thinking, they slowly began to hold hands, in a tender moment.

The lunch period ended, and Ed tried to stay enthused about the rest of the day. During gym class they just did weights, which meant Ed's mind could do as it pleased. He noticed all the girls looking at Ed as he curled the dumbbells. He couldn't help but feel like a total sex bomb as he did it. He noticed Nazz didn't like all the attention he was getting from them, so he just winked at her to show that it was all in good fun.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully in comparison to the morning. Ed walked towards Nazz's locker and saw that she was waiting for him. Nazz smiled as he made his way over and she picked up her backpack. They began to walk towards the poetry club, and entered hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College**

**The Beginning of Ed.**

As Ed and Nazz walked into the room, they noticed that May was sitting in the corner again, but this time she seemed severely depressed. What a surprise. They walked over to her, and Ed nudged May with his hand. She didn't respond at first, so Ed got angry. He nudged her again, but May wouldn't budge.

Ed began to tremble in anger and snapped. "MAY!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs "STOP MOPING AROUND LIKE A CRYBABY AND BE HAPPY!" Ed picked her up and looked her in her terrified eyes "YOU'RE IN POETRY CLUB! BE HAPPY!" Ed shook her body vigorously making her eyes pinwheel a bit.

Ed put her down and stared at her. Ed looked at the rest of the club and shouted "GET OUT! CLUB IS DISMISSED!" After her head steadied itself, she looked at Ed sadly. "Sorry Ed, me and my sisters got into a fight today after they tried to attack you." She paused for a second and said "Sorry about that by the way."

Ed clenched his fists, and began to look for things to break. Nazz noticed the danger boiling in Ed's eyes, and got in front of him.

"Hold up there mister!" Nazz said waving her hands "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know!" Ed shouted "What happened May!?"

May stiffened up and said "Well after you stopped them, they got mad and started to yell at me. They said that if it wasn't for me, their lives would be easier, so after I tried to apologize, they…they…" May began to tear up even more and Ed lost his patience.

"What did they do!?" Ed shouted

"They kicked me out of the house!" May cried

"They did WHAT?" Nazz asked shocked

May cried and said "They went home got all my stuff and stuffed it in my locker! Mom won't be able to do anything until she gets out of jail, and Lee is 18, so she's the legal guardian for me and Marie!"

May collapsed to her bottom and cried into her knees, as Ed and Nazz stood flabbergasted. As May cried, Ed tried to piece together what she had just said.

"But May, your sisters love you! Why would they kick you out like that? And why don't you go to the authorities?"

May tried to stop her sobbing, but it took her a moment. While crying she said "It's…it's because I got their….their hopes up about the E…Eds and then you started to…to date Nazz." May continued to cry as she stood up and tried to speak "And I…I can't just…call the cops, if…if they do, then me and…and Marie get taken to…child services. I can't do that, I…I love them. They're…THEY'RE ALL I'VE GOT!" May couldn't stop herself from crying at that point, and collapsed into Ed's arms.

Ed awkwardly held her while looking at Nazz, who didn't seem to like the idea of Ed holding May like that, but understood that May needed somebody to hold onto. May cried her eyes out into Ed's shirt, while Ed slowly stroked her hair, trying to think of what to do. On one hand, he could find May a place to stay until things cooled over between May and her sisters. On the other, she could just go and force the Kankers to take May back in.

The only problems with those ideas were that if he had her stay with him, well his complicated life would only get more complicated. And there was no guarantee of success that he could make them take her back.

May continued to cry into the broad shoulders of her semi-benevolent crush. As Ed and May had their tender moment, Nazz didn't know how to feel about the situation. She didn't want May to be cozying up to Ed like that as she didn't know exactly how she felt of Ed herself. But she also felt terrible for May, because she never wanted anything bad like that to happen to somebody who was such a seemingly genuine person.

"What do I do Ed?" May whispered

"I don't know May. I don't know." Ed noticed how May's hair smelled like juniper and cinnamon. Not the fresh cut flowers spuming over a babbling brook with a hint of lemon that polluted his nose before.

After a brief moment of silence, Nazz was the one to speak up first. "May, if you need a place to stay, you can come and stay with me."

May and Ed looked at Nazz as if she had just eaten the sun.

"What?" asked an astonished May

Nazz got a genuine smile on her face and said "Listen, I know what it's like to have problems at home. And if you need a place for a little bit, then that's fine." Nazz's eyes twinkled for a second as she grinned. "Besides I wouldn't really trust you if you stayed at Ed's house." Nazz winked at Ed and walked away. "Oh and go and get your stuff out.

She left Ed and May alone standing there. Alone. Together. Alone.

"I'm not sure if she's being fake about the invite, or if she's genuine." May said not really sure how to feel at the moment.

"Me neither, but if I were you, I'd take the offer either way." Ed said looking at May in the eyes. As May looked back Ed asked her a question "So do you like the version of Ed with my pills?"

"I don't know." May said truthfully.

"Well," Ed said taking out a piece of paper smoothing it out "this is what today's Ed wrote for poetry club."

Always Wrong

By Ed

No matter what it is, I am always wrong

Truly I am weak though I seem strong

The pain may seem short but truly is long

No matter what it is, I am always wrong

If I try to help it only becomes worse

I write a poem when you need a verse

I ramble when you need me terse

No matter what it is, I am always wrong

Whatever I do is terrible

I make the work incomparable

As the days go by they become unbearable

I only wish the damage I've done is repairable

No matter what it is, I am always wrong.

Ed finished his poem and looked to May. He was smiling sheepishly, while May stood looking at Ed unblinking.

"Ed." May whispered

"I guess with the pills, it can be a little easier to concentrate eh?" Ed said sheepishly

May stood for a second, and a small smile drew itself on her face. "Well I guess I'd say I do prefer the Ed that is able to put such beautiful thoughts into such beautiful words." May blushed did Ed.

Ed looked out the window and sighed. "Well I guess we'd better get going." May looked at him surprised "You need to go and get moved in with Nazz, and I need to go home and do some major thinking about things."

Ed grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. As he did, he noticed all of the girls from the poetry club cowering by the door. He looked at them in a surprised manner. When he looked at them, they all shrieked and began to shudder.

"Oh! Um, you can go back in now…" Ed smiled at them and left.

As he walked home, Ed couldn't help but think about his actions of the day. He noticed, that he was almost bipolar in a sense. Ed didn't like the idea of feeling like he could snap at any moment. He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend, and the girl he almost cheated on her with being in the same room. Let alone the same house.

After his fears of that subsided, he started to think about Double-D and Eddy. After speaking so terribly to them, he wouldn't be surprised if they never wanted to speak to him again.

Suddenly a voice inside his head spoke up _But you know… the funny thing is that EVERYTHING you told them was true…_

The voice sounded like Ed in his thoughts, though it had a condescending edge to it.

"I'm not like that!" Ed told himself

_Oh come on Ed…You and I both know that you've been wanting to say all of that for such a long time._

"It was still mean though!"

_But it felt delicious. Getting all of the frustration out of your body. Nobody ever let you speak up before… and now that you've started, it'll be hard not to go back._

"Not if I stopped taking those pills! They're the cause of all this."

The voice in Ed's head stopped for a moment as if to ponder.

_But still… You promised Double-D that you'd keep taking the pills. You promised your FRIEND._

"If it weren't for the pills I might still have that friend."

_Fine. If you want to be a goody little brat then fine. I won't stop you. _

The voice in Ed's head slowly faded away as he made his way to his house. As he entered his house, he found his sister sitting on the couch. Sarah looked over to him and waved with a small smile on her face.

"How was school Ed?"

Ed was about to say it was a fine day, until he remembered it really wasn't. "Actually it wasn't that great of a day… Me, Eddy and Double-D got in a fight. And then we uh… we might not be friends anymore…" Ed looked down in a mixture of fear, regret and shame.

Sarah was shocked to hear this. She really couldn't stand Eddy, and she felt awkward around Double-D, but she never wanted Ed to lose his best friends. They're the reason he gets up in the morning with a smile on his face… Well they _were_ now Ed seemed to hardly ever smile.

She got up and went to hug Ed by his med-section. Ed only half-heartedly put an arm on her shoulder. Sarah knew how Ed felt and kindly told Ed "You're a good person Ed."

It felt nice to have Sarah tell him something so simple yet comforting like that. Ed didn't feel very good, so he decided to go to his room and lay down. Ed looked up from his bed and watched the ceiling. He saw his ceiling begin to spin a little. He began to get dizzy, and he almost felt hypnotized like the first time until he heard a banging on his glass door.

He looked over dizzily and saw Eddy's face and gave a confused smile. Eddy wanted to scowl, but he couldn't help but see Ed give a smile that the old Ed would give him. As Ed got up, he had to steady his legs to avoid falling flat on his face.

After steadying himself, he went and unlocked the window letting in Eddy and Double-D who was right behind him. They climbed down slowly and took a few steps back from Ed. As they stood, they all felt awkward just standing there but nobody really knew who should speak up.

Finally it was Double-D who said "Well I guess that if we are going to talk, we might as well start now."

The other Ed's shook their head and looked at the ground. After a moment Ed sighed and looked at Double-D.

"Alright Double-D where do you want to start?" Ed asked

"Why did you snap like that Ed?" Double-D responded desperately "We need to know why you said what you said. We know that you said it because you were hurt because we spent time with our girlfriends, but you need to tell us WHY it hurt so much."

Ed felt like that was an incredibly stupid question, but he kept that to his self. Ed breathed in and said "The reason why it hurt me so much, is because I didn't have anybody before you guys, so I got scared and lonely when you guys had someone else to be with… I felt useless." Ed looked depressed at the end of his sentence.

Eddy looked at Ed in surprise and said "Ed we don't think that you're useless. Me and Double-D may have gotten girlfriends Ed, but we'll never stop being your friend." Eddy put a hand on Ed's shoulder, but Ed didn't feel sobered up by Eddy's words.

Ed gave them a hard look and said "I'm sorry but sometimes it's hard for me to believe that guys. Me and you two used to spend all of our time together, but tell me… When is the last time that you guys just came over to my house to hang out, or when the last time I went to one of your houses and didn't meet Annie or Summer at the entrance?"

Eddy and Double-D were yet again stunned by what Ed had just said. Although what Ed may have seemed to have been an exaggeration to them they both knew that Ed was speaking the truth. With what Ed had just said, they were both hit with a wave of guilt with the force of a tsunami.

Eddy began to look around trying to find something figure things out, while Double-D began to tear up at the thought of how rude and callous he had unknowingly been towards his friend.

Double-D reached out a hand to Ed slowly putting it on his shoulder.

"Ed we never meant to hurt you…" Double-D forced out

Ed just sighed and said "I know Double-D I know…" Ed looked off for a second and said "And by the way…I am very sorry about what I told Annie and Summer." That gave Ed a weird feeling in his stomach because he wasn't completely sure if he **was** sorry.

Eddy and Double-D looked at each other, both with conflicting emotions. On the one hand, they felt terrible for how they had treated Ed and understood how he couldn't have become more callous. Especially considering how much stress he'd been put under lately. But the on the other hand, Ed had said inexcusable, uncontainable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable, immoral, thoughtless, hurtful things.

Ed could tell what the two of them were looking at each other for and became slightly nervous. After a brief silent conversation they looked at Ed.

"Ed," Double-D began "we understand why you were hurt, and are willing to continue our long withstanding friendship," Ed gave out a sigh of relief "ON ONE CONDITION."

Ed straightened up like a plank of wood.

Eddy looked at Ed in the eyes and said "If you EVER talk to our girlfriends like that, all bets are off. Not only will we not be friends, but we'll be going for your throat."

Ed gave the both of them a long look. That wasn't exactly how he thought it'd pan out, but he understood their reasoning. Ed thought for a second and said "Fine I accept if **you two** agree to my terms."

They gave Ed a curious look.

"And what would they be?" Double-D asked

"First, you two need to actually spend time with me." Ed paused for a second "And second, if I **don't** take my pills, oh well. I don't want to be catching any flak for it. Some days I may take them, some days I might not. Clear?"

Eddy and Double-D looked at each other unsure of how to feel about that last sentence. After another brief silent conversation, they nodded their heads and said "Alright."

Ed's face brightened up into a huge smile shouted "Hurray!" in glee. He grabbed his friends into a bone crushing hug. Normally Eddy and Double-D would pass out from the stench, but Ed didn't smell bad thanks to his shower at Nazz's.

"We three are back to being friends!" Ed shouted in happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College**

**The Beginning of Ed.**

As Ed let go of his friends he was filled with a euphoria that he only ever felt when he was with his friends years before. He wanted to just go out and run with his friends just so they could say they did. Ed truly felt happy for the first time in years. Well, Ed wasn't sure how truly happy he was because he had taken his pills today, but he didn't care. There were no girlfriends, no pills, no driving. There was only his friends and his self.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Ed asked excitedly

"Get the breath back into my lungs." Eddy said brushing his shirt and checking his back.

"Yes," Double-D agreed "it would be nice to get my oxygen levels back to capacity."

"And after that?" Ed asked like an excited puppy.

"I dunno. What do you want to do Ed?" Eddy asked

Ed looked at Eddy in a very confused manner. "What?" Eddy and Double-D didn't know what he meant by that. "What do you mean Eddy? You guys are usually the ones that tell me what we're doing for the day…" Double-D and Eddy looked at each other in surprise. "I mean it'd be nice to go and run maybe."

"What do you mean by 'run' Ed?" Double-D asked

"I mean let's just go outside and run around! Run like there's no tomorrow!"

"Um Ed, how about we just go and do some fishing or something?" Double-D asked

Ed didn't care if he and his friends went to Rolf's homeland to go and shear sheep for six months under the assumed identities of Sergei, Morgan, and Sandler. Ed just nodded his head in agreement and got the fishing poles from the inside of his chair.

He picked up his friends and put them on his shoulders as and ran them up the stairs, through the hall and outside. They all laughed their way to the river as Ed ran at full force the entire way to the river.

"Alright let's catch some fishes!" Ed shouted as he tossed his friends onto the ground.

"Don't you mean fish Ed?" Eddy asked

"Actually either is grammatically correct Eddy." Double-D said with a little chuckle

"Whatever Sockhead." Eddy was about to toss his line into the river before he noticed something important. "Hey Ed, do we have any worms or bait?"

Ed was so excited he absently slammed his hands into the ground and pulled out a few dozen worms and threw them into a pile.

"How's that Eddy?" Ed asked

"Well that'll work Ed." Eddy just grinned having not seen such enthusiasm from Ed in years.

They spent the rest of the day chatting about nothing of any real importance and trying to get a single fish to bite. Double-D was able to get a basket, an old shoe, and a scroll of ancient Egyptian secrets by the great King Tuckyershirtin. Eddy only found a few old magazines that seemed eerily familiar (So that's where they went). Ed hadn't caught anything at all until he felt a large pull on his line.

"Oh oh!" Ed shouted as he was pulling.

"Come on Lumpy! Get it! Get it!" Eddy yelled as he jumped on his back.

"I can't! It won't pull up!" Ed grunted. As strong as Ed was, he was struggling to pull it up. "Help me out guys!" Ed grunted as he tugged and pulled from the fishing pole.

Eddy and Double-D grabbed Ed's shoulders and pulled as hard as they could. It felt like it was a hundred and sixty-two tons. After they pulled and pulled and pulled(!) they eventually managed to pull it up.

"Good lord!" Double-D gasped

"Geeze Louise!" Eddy shuddered

"So THAT'S where I put my new freezer experiment!"

Ed started to jump for joy as he pulled out his gigantic new meat fish. Unlike the last freezer experiment which fit into a fridge via hammerspace, this experiment was so large that it needed sledgehammerspace which was only available in the bottom of the river in Peach Creek.

"Ed how did you manage to create a monstrosity like that?" Double-D asked horrified by the sheer size of the meat-fish. "This thing is causing a solar eclipse!"

"I got bored last summer, so when I cleaned my room I took all of the food and stuffed it into a big fish!" Ed said proudly

"Gross." Eddy muttered.

The Eds all decided it was best if the freezer experiment that became known as "The Great Freezer Fish Thing" was left in the river. The sun was beginning to set as they left the "fish" back in the river, and decided it would be best if they went home before their parents were to begin to worry about them.

Ed left his friends at the door, and went back into his house. He found his parents and Sarah all waiting for him at the dining table. They looked at him with a serious look on their faces which dropped Ed's happy mood like a lead weight.

"Ed," his mother began

"We need to talk about your girlfriend Nazz." his father finished

Ed didn't think that seemed like such a serious subject, so his heart lifted for a second.

"Oh what about her?" Ed asked confidently

"We want to know why you're dating her Ed." Ed's father stated with a face with a difficult expression to discern "We don't mean to be offensive towards you, but it seems a little strange that you would simply begin dating a girl like that out of the blue. We know that you are a special young man who has many…qualities, but it doesn't seem like you would be her…type." Ed's father finished the statement lamely as he looked to Ed.

_All right you dunderhead, just let me take care of this. _Ed didn't like his evil side taking over at a time like this, but it wasn't like Ed had control over the situation. He allowed himself to be taken over, and 'Evil Ed' came to arrive.

'Ed' just grinned and looked at his father "Don't worry Pops. It's all good with me and Nazz."

"Excuse me?" Ed's father asked a little shocked and angry. He raised Ed to talk to an adult with much more respect than that and didn't like how Ed had just addressed his own father.

'Ed' gave his father another smile and said "Listen…Dad, me and Nazz just started to talk. And then she found out about my workout routine and well…" He ripped off his jacket and shirt revealing his stone chiseled body shocking his father, mother and especially Sarah. "Well this happened."

"Ed," Sarah said flabbergasted at her big brother's action. "What does that mean?"

"Ed" could only smile a self-absorbed smile as he said "Little sister, this is what you call, 'Every teenage girl's dream come true.'" Ed rubbed his hand up and down his abs in confidence.

Ed's mother spoke up and said "Is there anything else we should know?"

'Ed' couldn't help but chuckle a bit and said "Well I've now known the sweet taste of another person's tongue." Ed's Father quickly ushered Sarah out of the room as 'Ed' finished saying "And it tasted like triumph and cherry lip gloss."

Ed's parents were both stunned at Ed's outlandish and crass statement. Ed's mother felt like her little man had just become a rude little teenager like "those others at school" Ed's father however felt slightly proud of his son seeing as he finally took the bull by the horns. Although hopefully only the metaphorical 'horn'.

Ed and his parents ate dinner in an awkward silence, as Ed kept thinking about his abs and grinning, while his parents tried to piece together what he had just said and done. After Ed finished his dinner, he didn't feel like talking, so he went to his room to chill until he went to sleep.

As Ed switched to his pajamas (underwear) he remembered that he needed to do his workouts on his own, because he forgot to get re-hypnotized.

"Damn it." Ed said to himself. "Alright what did that blonde air head say I do?" Ed thought for a second and remembered. "Oh yeah! I have to do a thousand crunches and pushups." Ed lost some of his enthusiasm "Then I have to runs 2 miles and do free weights for the rest…"

Double Damn it.

Ed decided that if he wanted to keep up his sexy bod he might as well just go and do it.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Ed continued on his way until he got to a thousand. "Mother of sweet Jesus God." Ed gasped. He wanted to lay down and die, but he knew that if he wanted to keep Nazz's nose bleeding he'd have to keep doing it. He put his back down and sat up and down, up and down "3…4…5…6…7…" After about 750 Ed felt like he was about to die but kept going. "Come on Ed, think of what you might see if you show this enough…" Ed managed to get up to a thousand and gasped for air. He staggered into his bathroom and splashed water into his face and after he did that he slammed his mouth into the faucet and drank as much water as his body would allow.

_Way to kick my ass you ass…_

"What?" Ed gasped

_You know it's hard to believe you can be so stupid and still be me at the same time…_

"Just shut up and tell me what you mean."

_You just did over a thousand pushups and sit-ups. Right now I'm a little tired, but thanks to those stupid pills __**you**__ won't be sleeping any time soon. So have fun with that you little puissant! _

Ed wasn't exactly sure what that all meant, but he was so tired he went to lie down on his bed. He looked over to the clock as it read 1:34 a.m. on the digital symbol.Ed was sure that he would just fall straight to sleep with how exhausted he was. Boy was he wrong. He couldn't really move at all because his muscles were so tired. As he watched the first few minutes passed, he didn't mind. But then it was two o'clock, then three, then four and four-thirty. At that point Ed was beginning to panic and he pulled his body out of bed to go and get a drink.

He staggered over to the mirror and cupped his hand under the faucet. He drank the water, and as he took his second sip, he noticed the water was a deep sea blue rather than the usual clear. Surprised he looked up and looked into the mirror. He saw his face shifting from a chrome detail to a 1970's impressionist style pattern back and forth. He saw his eyes begin to shift to a triangle, then a square, then a dodecahedron.

Ed panicked and backed up until he fell over on his backside and looked at the floor. He saw the floor gain a checkerboard pattern with green and yellow coloring. He was being wrapped in the floor like a blanket and found himself rolling down an indiscernible hill continuously. He could hear children laughing, while clowns were screaming in German.

All of a sudden, he stopped rolling as his body began to free fall in space. He felt light and bubbly, but he could still hear those infernal clowns. He looked around and around searching for the clowns.

"Show yourself! I hate clowns!" Ed shouted

Before he could say anything else, the world became dead silent and he looked down. He saw a small white hole at the bottom and he free fell down, and down, and down. He couldn't hear the wind rushing by his ears, or his screaming or anything. When he became within two thousand feet, he noticed that the white hole was really just a white dot and he was going to die…

As he sped down Ed began to scream and scream. Right before he splattered his body onto the floor his body stopped an inch above the ground. He hovered for a few seconds and then he dropped to the ground.

"Ouch." Ed mumbled.

He looked forward and saw a white path ahead of himself. Ed couldn't think of anywhere else to go so he followed. He walked and made sure to stay along the path so he didn't fall. He honestly couldn't tell if he even would fall because it was so dark. For all he knew the floor was exactly the same height as his path, or it could fall for miles into the deepest pit of Hades.

As he walked down the path he saw the end. It looked like it was two panes of glass. As he walked to the end he looked. At first he couldn't see anything at all in the glass, but then two people walked into the panes.

On the left was someone who looked remarkably like Ed, except he had a large scar on his forehead. On the right, was an Ed that looked positively evil. The other Ed had a grey tint to his skin, and his eyes seemed to cut right through Ed like a bullet.

"What are you doing here Ed?" The nice Ed asked

"Yeah stupid what do you want?" The other asked picking his nails

Ed wasn't sure how to answer at this point, because he was seriously freaking out.

"I um, uh… I fell through my floor." Ed said with a small stutter.

"Heh, well I guess it's about time we had a little chat…" Evil Ed said with a small chuckle.

"About what?" Ed asked nervously

Nice Ed smiled at him "Well Ed, we're you."

"Depending on how you choose to act." Evil Ed snapped.

"What do you mean?"

Nice Ed went to pat Ed on the shoulder but bumped into the glass.

"You dumbass!" Evil Ed laughed "Anyways, the thing is your stupid pills are causing some major personality problems. So we are here to show you what happens if you don't use them anymore…" Evil Ed pointed to Nice Ed "Or if you do wise up and use them."

"So what happened to you Nice Ed?" Ed asked the Ed that was rubbing his finger.

The nice Ed smiled at Ed, and said "Well, I can't tell you what exactly, but you were in a bit of an accident." Ed smiled sadly and pointed to his forehead.

"Do I still have friends?" Ed asked

"Yes…" Nice Ed said "…and no. Some of those closest to you may not be around forever…"

The mere thought of that terrified Ed. He desperately looked over to Evil Ed and asked "What about you? Do I have friends if I'm you?"

Evil Ed started to laugh an uncontrollable barking laugh. "Oh God! You think I give a rat's ass about friends!? All I did was finally focus in life and got some work done."

Ed turned to Nice Ed "And you?"

Nice Ed smiled at the trembling Ed and said "I chose to stay with my friends. I work hard every day, and I'll never have a big house, but I'm happy."

Evil Ed laughed again "God again with the stupid friend thing! Listen if you stick with me, you'll get into college, get a good girl, get a good job. Hey man you'll have another good girl on the side as well." Evil Ed crossed his arms and smiled looking off into the distance.

"But no Eddy or Double-D?" Ed asked hastily

"Listen, the second you get successful, they ditch you." Evil Ed said seriously

"But not if you go with me…" Nice Ed said fairly

"Shut up!" Evil Ed shouted at the other Ed in the mirror. "They hate us because of you!"

"No you shut up!" Ed yelled at Evil Ed. "They will never hate us! Both of you get away from me!"

"Listen you little twerp!" Evil Ed began "You need to know about this stuff so listen up here bub!"

"Hold it!" Nice Ed said "We can't give him any specific details."

The two Ed's started to bicker as normal Ed began to clutch his ears so he couldn't hear them. It only made it louder, and Ed began to panic. He started to thrash about and fell off the path.

Ed fell and fell and fell into the abyss. Turns out it was the miles down rather than ground level. Ed screamed at the top of his lungs as he was absorbed into the dark.

Ed jerked his body up and found himself in his bed. He looked over to his clock and it read 9:32 a.m. Ed tried to stop his heart from racing as he could actually feel his rib cage begin to strain from the mere speed of his heart. He was completely drenched in sweat and seemed to have been sorer now than he was before.

Ed slowed down his breathing to keep himself from hyperventilating.

"Oh God I hate those stupid pills. At least it was just a dream."

_I wouldn't be so sure about that._ Ed heard it whisper in his left ear and instinctually looked over to his left, but just saw a brick wall.

"Well, I guess that's that…" Ed shrugged. He took his pills and threw them into his old chair and tried to forget about it. He looked for his jacket on the floor and rolled over them to put his clothes on. He opened his door and was ready to live a new life.

And to see who was going to leave him forever and when.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that took so long folks. I only get to really work on things on Saturdays. And I've got another story going as well so you know...**

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College**

**The Beginning of Ed.**

Ed walked up the stairs with heavy bags under his eyes. He was completely exhausted from what had just happened to him. As he struggled up the stairs, he noticed that his father was still home. That didn't make sense since he works from 8 a.m. to 8 p.m. on Saturdays. He'd looked like he had just woken up and was enjoying a cup of black coffee. After a long drag of coffee Ed's father looked over at Ed and seemed very surprised.

After nearly choking on his coffee his father sputtered. "Ed! What are you doing up so early? Especially after what happened last night?"

Ed seemed puzzled by what his father meant. "What do you mean Dad? It's 9:30 in the morning, why are you still home?"

His father looked at him slightly cockeyed and realized something. "Son, it's not 9:30 Ed, it's actually **5:30**. I think that you're still a little delirious."

Ed seemed concerned from that "What do you mean?"

His father seemed surprised at Ed and said "Son, you passed out last night after talking to your mother and me."

"I did what?!"

"You passed out about halfway through talking to us. We had asked you why Nazz was dating you, and you smiled. But after you smiled, you swayed a bit, and passed out." Ed was stunned to hear that. "We took you to a hospital, and it turned out that you were dehydrated, and you were unknowingly having an anxiety attack. They gave you a drip for hydration, and a shot to calm your body down. We all got back home around midnight. Do you remember that at all son?"

Ed tried to think about it for a second and said "No, I remembered talking to you and mom, I went down stairs did a thousand push-ups and sit…"

His father gave him a look that seemed relieved and a little bit worried. "Son I think the only way you could have done that is if you were either hypnotized or a fitness nut."

Hypnotized…right.

"So… am I alright?" Ed asked clutching his heart a bit.

His father looked at him strait in the eyes and said "Yes son you are alright. You just need to drink water and not stress about things too much." Ed's father took a look at his son's face and said "Well I do suppose that might be hard for a teenager to do…just count to ten, son."

"Alright Dad that'll work. So what should I do?" Ed asked

His father looked at his son and thought for a second. "Well son, you probably won't be able to go back to sleep after all these things I've told you… Maybe you should just go watch some television."

Ed looked at his father and smiled. "Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea Dad, but I think that maybe I'd rather go and take a little walk outside. I need to go out and clear my head a little bit."

"Alright son, have a nice walk, but make sure that you don't wake anybody else up."

Ed walked over to the door and looked over again. His father gave him a nod with his cup as left the house. Ed got out of the house looking out over the houses. All the lights were out in the other houses save for one in Double-D's room. Ed walked down the street and out down the sidewalk. He didn't plan on going to his normal spot of the hills, but rather by going to the river to calm down a bit. After Ed had gotten to the playground which led towards the creek he felt a sharp pain on his foot.

"ARRGH!" Ed lifted his foot to examine it. There was a small rock jammed into the middle of his foot. "Son of a bitch that hurt!" Ed grabbed the pebble out of his foot and threw it away. " OH GOD REALLY; I FORGET MY DAMN SHOES!? CAN I PLEASE JUST CATCH A BREAK FOR ONCE!?" Ed was about to blow a fuse before he remembered what his father had just told him. He held his fists and as his body began to shake and forced himself to say "Alright Ed, just calm down a bit and relax, 1…2…3…"

The counting didn't put Ed in a good mood by any means, but it made it possible for him to not go completely ballistic. Ed walked down the lane watching in front of his feet making sure to not step on some other debris. Ed looked around hoping not to have disturbed anybody with his recent blast of anger. Not seeing anything to have changed, Ed walked off of the sidewalk and into the grass.

The grass felt much better on his feet; rather than pricking and jabbing his feet like the concrete did, Ed felt like he was walking on a soft (albeit slightly scratchy) field of happiness. Ed felt that he was beginning to finally feel happy for the day as he began to forget about his stupid dream. Ed felt much calmer as he kept his body moving, it no doubt had to have been an effect of his ADHD. His mind was racing as he walked down the grassy knolls wondering how everything would go in his life.

That is… until he saw the morning sunrise.

Ed reached the river and saw the Sun in half horizon over the river mixing the colors like a pastel artwork. He looked around and saw how beautiful Peach Creek was with the sun just rising its head out over the horizon. The orange and yellow melded itself into a golden peach color that had a very calming effect on Ed. He sighed as he stared at the colorful mural in the sky. He felt very at peace with himself and the pain in his foot drained away from his body.

Ed sat down in the grass and just laid back and watched the clouds and the sun rise on such a beautiful day. As Ed watched the clouds instead of feeling cynical, depressed or bittersweet, he felt truly happy. It wasn't the happiness that he felt after the desperation for his friends from the other day, but rather it was just pure unabated happiness. He began to lose track of time as he watched the sun rise from hanging on the edge of day, to an early morning float just above the trees and river. Ed didn't seem to notice anything, until he heard a faint shouting off in the distance.

"I can't believe that you even think…"

Ed turned his head in the direction of his of the sound. The voices sounded dangerously familiar.

"Oh great." Ed muttered to himself.

Ed got up on his feet and walked over to the noise. Ed instinctively knew where he was going. He could feel a chill in the air appear as his feet began to tread much softer knowing that he was about to come into contact with hard gravel, sharp glass and metal. His spine stiffened at the mere thought of where he was going. The place of utter pain and sadness. The…The…Trailer Park…

As Ed continued his way towards the trailers and more specifically the Kanker's trailer he could hear more of the argument happening.

"Why would you ever think that we would even be fine with it!?" Ed could tell that was Marie's voice with how it was digging into his ears in a way that only hers could.

"But Marie! You guys kicked me out! I had nowhere else to go." May was crying from the sounds of thing.

"Do you think we care? You dumb ass! You think that you can just go around and give anybody you want the sob story?" That stupid growl had to be Lee. Ed hated her the most. Now that Ed was actually able to think like Ed did, he felt the Kankers the way he used to.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything wrong! You two should be ashamed!" That had to of been Nazz. Her voice soothed through the air even as she shouted in defense of May.

"Shut up!" Lee shouted.

The next thing that Ed heard was a large thud as Nazz screamed in pain.

Ed stood still for a second as he was at the edge of the trailer park. He couldn't feel anything for a moment. It felt like all the blood in his body had instantly stopped itself. His heart was stopping and starting at an infinite rate. His eyes were dilating and he could feel his body turn to a stone like strength. His body felt uncontrollable.

"Stop it Lee you're hurting her! Ahh!" May was silenced with the sound of another fist colliding with her body.

And that was it.

All of the noise that Ed could hear turned to a high pitched white noise. Before Ed could stop himself, his feet were moving as quickly as they could. His feet crunched against shards of broken bottles and metal. His eyes were large with rage and hatred and he was shouting uncontrollably. He felt like he was about to do something very dangerous. With all of the adrenaline pumping into his heart which was humming at nearly 200 beats per minute Ed could only think of two things: Protecting Lee and Nazz. And hurting Lee and Marie.

Ed zoomed over to the sound of the commotion and saw the scene for himself. With his body shaking Ed could see May and Nazz lying on the ground. They both had black eyes and Nazz seemed to have a bleeding nose.

Ed felt like he was going to vomit with just how much his body was convulsing in absolute loathing and rage. "You…You've hurt them…." Ed whispered in a deadly quiet tone.

Lee and Marie weren't sure how to make sense of Ed being here.

"Hey dumb-dumb. What are you doing here?" Lee barked

"You hurt them Lee." Ed said louder this time. He turned his head over to Lee and Marie with the palms of his hands bleeding with how hard he was clutching his fists.

"Stay out of this you psychotic freak show!" Marie screamed

"You hurt them Marie." Ed shifted his attention to Marie.

He slowly walked over to Marie, with his pupils dilating and the whites of his eyes turning a blooded shaded of red. His body stopped shaking once within a foot of Marie. Ed's breathing became long and drawn out. Marie's eyes were widening in a manner similar to an animal being backed into a corner.

"Get away from me Ed…I'm warning you…" Marie trembled backing away as quickly as possible.

Ed backed Marie towards Lee putting their backs to their trailer. "You hurt them Marie and Lee, and I will do the same thing." Lee and Marie were sweating profusely now. They had never seen Ed like this before. He was in only one word sufficiently defined as…terrifying.

Ed pressed his head as close to theirs with their heads only centimeters away. Ed's expression remained without emotion and had a dead calm in it.

"I'm going to do the same thing, only that I'm going HURT YOU INSTEAD OF THEM! YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM THEM FOREVER!"

For some reason Lee decided to use all of her courage at that moment.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lee shouted "She's our sister! I decide what's right for her! It's best if she knows what's right and what's wrong!"

Ed remained enraged as he shouted back. "So you hurt her!? You hurt her and the person who actually cares enough to take her in when her "family" kicks her out!?"

Lee seemed undeterred "That's how things work in our family!"

"Shut up!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs. "I should call child services on you! I should have you locked away forever and ever!" Ed looked over to May who seemed to have been knocked out cold and it chilled the white hot anger in his stomach. "But I care for May for way too much, and Nazz doesn't need dragged into this any more than she already is."

Marie was about to interject, but Ed's fist whizzed into her direction. The fist collided with their trailer molding the metal sheeted trailer around his fist. He slowly pulled his fist out of the trailer and stood in front of Lee and Marie who were absolutely petrified of Ed.

They'd seen Ed do greater acts of strength and they'd done more themselves, but it was just how raw this was. It was a power that seemed immeasurable.

Ed looked the two of them straight in the eye and said. "But I want the two of you to understand one thing." Ed said with his voice returning to the deadly calm that should only belong to the Grim Reaper. "May will live with Nazz. It doesn't matter how long, because she is clearly more capable than you two will ever be. And if you **ever** try do anything like that to May and Nazz, I…will…end you."

Ed turned around and took a few steps before he heard Lee. She walked up and tried to pull Ed by his shoulder.

"You listen bub! If you think..."

WHAM!

Ed reared back and punched Lee in the mouth. Lee crumpled to the ground with a few teeth knocked out and a small pool of blood forming around her mouth. He turned to Marie who stiffened like a board and didn't move.

Ed turned back around and gently scooped up Nazz and May. He cradled the two of them gently and walked them away from that nightmarish place.

Nazz's eyes feebly opened and muttered "Ed…why are you…?"

Ed's voice was soft as silk as he whispered to her. "Don't worry girlfriend Nazz. Ed has taken care of things. Ed always will.

The End.

NOT! Ahhh… just figured I'd be a dick. XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College**

**The Beginning of Ed.**

Ed walked along the path outside the trailer park making sure to gently cradle the two girls in his arms. They had taken a small beating but didn't seem to have anything that was going to be life threatening. As for Lee, Ed didn't know, but he truly did not care. He only hoped that it would get the message through that they were not allowed to be near anybody he cared for.

Ed couldn't help but feel exhausted as he walked the girls up the hill. It wasn't because they were heavy, quite the opposite in fact, Ed was just exhausted after everything that had happened to him. His head was still dizzy after his hallucinations, and his body did ache after he had passed out.

The green hilly section of the fields by the river was particularly laborious. Ed huffed and puffed his way over the hills and was only a few hundred yards away from the park by the river before his knees buckled and the three of them fell on the soft grass.

Ed's vision began to get blurry and he heard some voices before he passed out.

"Do you think he's alright?" One of the voices echoed as Ed saw three shadows lean over him.

"Come on; let's get Eddy to help take him to my house." Said another voice as the other shadows turned. That voice was pretty.

Before Ed completely blacked out he one of the other shadows lean over him for a second and look back. The shadow turned to Ed and whispered something like "Thank you Ed. I love you and I always will." The shadow kissed Ed on his forehead and Ed smiled dozily.

"You have a pretty voice…" Was all Ed could say dizzily before his eyes could see no more.

Ed didn't dream so much as he heard a voice again.

_So it seems that you didn't take my advice and chose to help some people you shouldn't have._

Ed's conscious didn't take that kindly and he crossly answered "What do you mean? I I helped out my girlfriend and my friend May."

Ed's evil side could only laugh harshly at that. _Ha! Oh sure you helped out your "friend" May… I swear you should just nail the both of them and get it over with. Imagine how awesome it would be to take the virginity of not one but __**two**__ smokin' hot babes. _

Ed could not believe what he was hearing. "How could you think something so vile and wrong!?" Ed shouted to himself "I would never want to do that to the people that I cared about!?"

Ed's evil side was silent for a second before he chuckled. _You just don't get it kid do you? I am you, I'm not the one think that…we are. You want to just take them by their shirts and just ravage their bodies. If I think it and want it, you do to…_

Ed wasn't able to comprehend what he was telling himself. "No your wrong." Ed struggled out "I would never do that to people like that; use somebody like that and just throw them away like that. I just wouldn't."

_Heh, kid listen I didn't say you __**would**__ do it, all that I said was that you __**wanted **__to tear their clothes off throw them on the bed and…_

Ed didn't get to hear the rest of what his evil side said (much to his relief and slight disappointment) as he heard a familiar voice.

"Ed! Ed please wake up!" The voice was able to snap him out of a hard unconscious state, but it was a louder more angry voice that awoke him.

"ED! WAKE UP YOU STUPID LUMOX!"

Ed's eyes snapped open as he shot up from a sitting position with a resounding "Gah!" He looked around and saw his surroundings had vastly changed. All he could see was posters of girls and items that could only be described as either "cheesy" or "vintage" He was in Eddy's room. He looked around wearily seeing his two best buds, his girlfriend and May.

"Hey guys…" Ed said slowly, his head wasn't feeling too good. "What's going on?"

Before anybody could answer, Ed was talked with a big hug from Nazz.

"Ed! I'm so glad you're alright; we were so scared for you. We had thought you had a mental attack again or something worse had happened." Nazz was about to say something, but she started to cry into Ed's shoulder.

Ed patted Nazz on her back in an assuring manner. "Don't worry about me Nazz, I just didn't want you or May to get hurt." Ed turned his attention to May at that point. "May, there is something that I want you to understand. After they hurt you two, I intervened and I won't lie. Your sister Lee is hurt very bad," Ed glanced at his right hand which seemed to have bled itself dry. "But you are under no circumstances to EVER go back there because they will try to hurt you again."

Eddy looked at Ed in a manner of confusion. "Aw come on Ed it can't be that bad…"

Ed looked at Eddy in the eyes with a look in his eyes filled with anger and a need to protect. "No Eddy it's worse. And if they ever lay a goddamned hand on any of you…" Ed paused to give Nazz a slight protective squeeze and to look May in the eyes this time. "I swear to God. I WILL kill them…" Ed couldn't help but close his eyes at the very thought and imagined it. He could see the life leaving Marie and Lee after they attacked his friends again and almost felt something relevant to the feeling of…satisfaction.

It was quickly shaken out of him by Eddy's surprisingly quiet speech. "Ed man, don't worry." Eddy sounded rather afraid for his friend. "We won't just be careful man, your scaring us."

Double-D had been rather quiet the entire time with a look of constant worry on his face. He turned to May Kanker and got an angry expression on his face. "May, how could you have just let yourself be around such terrible people? Regardless of if they were your sisters you could have been hurt even more…"

Ed cut Double-D very quickly at that. "Double-D." He said sternly "She had no one except for her sisters. If she left beforehand, who would she have gone to? Would you take her in so eagerly?"

There was an uncomfortable silence which made Double-D fill with shame. It was usually Eddy who made the rude questions, but he felt protective of his friends and didn't want anybody to hurt them.

"Sorry." Double-D muttered

Eddy looked back to May and asked her "Why did you two even go back there?"

May looked down and her eyes began to tear up. "I had to go back to get something important." She was clutching something close to her chest.

"What was it May?" Ed asked gently

May's tears seemed to increase in flow slightly and she slowly and slightly shakily opened her palm. In her hands, she held a small glass bird. It was a little scratched, but otherwise it was a beautiful glass dove in a soft frosted white coloring.

"My Dad gave this to me when I was small…" May whispered. "It may be hard to believe, but the May and Lee are twins. I was born two years later and we all just decided to start school at the same time…" May had to stifle an oncoming sob before she continued. "He got me this for my sixth birthday before it happened…"

Ed, Eddy, Nazz and Double-D all looked at May with concern on drawn on their faces.

Nazz slowly lifted herself from Ed and said "May you…you don't have to tell us."

May looked at Nazz somberly and said "No it's best if you know why I needed to get this." May took a long sobering breath and started. "When I was four and Lee and Marie were six, Dad and Mom were having trouble. They had both lost their jobs, and had to take any job they could get. Mom worked two jobs and Dad worked three, sometimes four just so we could all live another day. We never got many presents for Christmas, but they always made sure we could get something for our birthday. Just before my sixth birthday, Dad had started to take a fourth job at the mine next to the power plant just outside of town. That was when we lived in Lemon Brook." May took another heavy breath and out a window.

"Dad would be exhausted for the thirty minutes he was home but made sure to spend it with us if he could. Then on my sixth birthday I saw my present in a beautiful box wrapped in blue and white paper. I was so excited and when I opened it I found this." She lifted the bird up a bit and a small smile came to her face. "He wrote a note that said 'To May: No matter how big a storm is, the little bird will still sing.' I kept this bird with me everywhere I went. Then two months later we got a call from the mine." May stopped to dry her eyes with her arm and blow her nose with a handkerchief Double-D handed her. "Apparently Dad was so exhausted that he fell asleep in the mine. They had unexpectedly hit a pocket of gas looking for coal, and Dad fell asleep at the bottom of the mine. He couldn't get out in time before…before…" May could only make a gesture with her hands with the two hands starting close together, and then moving away like an explosion.

Nazz's hand went up to her mouth in shock, as May began to collapse in tears. Everybody was too shocked by the story that they were hearing to make any kind of movement towards her to try and make her feel better. The only thing anybody seemed to be capable of doing was watching May completely dissolve in front of them. None of them had to deal with loss on such a scale and in such a traumatic manner.

Surprisingly it was not Double-D or Nazz who made the first comforting move towards May, it was in fact Eddy. He slowly wrapped May in his arms and held her there as she cried into his arms. Everyone save for Eddy was shocked at what he was doing. It wasn't like him to show anyone ESPECIALLY a Kanker any kind of affection.

"It's alright May," Eddy whispered to her. He thought about that and shook his head. "No it's not alright, and it never will be… Just know we are here for you." Eddy looked up to Ed in a very serious manner and the two of them had a silent conversation.

Nodding Ed picked up Nazz and motioned for Double-D to follow him out of the room. They walked out of the room as Eddy continued to slowly stroke May's hair with a tear beginning to form and fall from his right eye.

**Alright I know this is a short chapter that leaves many questions unanswered but trust me I'm working on it. This was more of a character development chapter anyways. R&R if you would be so kind...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: After Middle School but Before College**

**The Beginning of Ed.**

**Well folks it looks like it's time for another chapter. Now be warned, after either this or the next few chapters things will go faster. The characters will get into a routine. Also this story may or may be put on hiatus… **

Ed, Double-D and Nazz were all waiting outside while trying not to listen to the two people inside having a conversation. They didn't know how to feel about Eddy talking to May. On the one hand it wasn't like Eddy to be so kind or understanding, but on the other…

Ed was able to see the true look in Eddy's eyes. All that he wanted to do was comfort the vulnerable girl whose life had been sent completely asunder. Ed and Double-D knew that loss was nothing new to Eddy, but they didn't know how.

After a long silence, it was Nazz to speak up first. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Ed looked at her and sighed. "If anybody were to be able to help May, it'd be Eddy."

"Why is that?"

Ed was about to answer when the door to Eddy's room slowly opened. Eddy stood before them with eyes that were tinged with pink and a peculiar expression on his face. His face was a mixture of a sad smile and deep emotional pain just underneath the surface.

Double-D snapped his face to Eddy and stood up. "Eddy! How are you? How is she?" Double was very worried about the two of them.

Eddy stood there with a small smile and said "Well Double-D to answer your question, I'm fine, honestly. May though… I can't be sure if she's truly alright, but it seemed to have helped that she had someone to talk to…" Eddy paused and sighed "I can't tell you everything that was spoken between us. There are some things that only certain people can understand. But to answer your question Nazz…" Eddy paused for a second as a tear trickled down his face with a sigh.

Ed slowly walked over to Eddy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Eddy listen, you don't have to tell us… We understand if it's too hard for you to tell us."

Eddy just looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey if May can tell us something like that, when we're basically strangers… I can tell you guys what happened to me and my family."

Eddy looked around at them and smiled another sad smile. "You see, I wasn't the only sibling of my older brother Dylan, the one you guys met. I had another older brother of mine. He was actually older than Bro… When I was five, Dylan was turning thirteen, and Jacob was turning nineteen. Jake was getting ready for college, and Dylan was about to get a sweet job working at the candy store as a cleaning kid. It's true that Dylan and Jake would do pranks and mess around with me, but trust me guys, Dylan wasn't always the way you all saw him at Mondo a Go-Go, things just changed…"

A few more tears went down Eddy's cheek as he continued the story.

"See Jake was going to go to Riverdale University and be the first person in the family to go to college in the family. But right before that happened, Mom died because of a brain tumor about a month before he was about to go to college. Dad had so many bills to take care of after that and Dylan was working at the shop making like five bucks an hour but he gave it all to Dad so we didn't lose the house. Jake quit school and went out on his own and we didn't see him for weeks."

Eddy had to stop again so that he could blow his nose. Suddenly a small very sad smile grew on his face.

"But he came back! He came back and handed Dad about six thousand in cash and told him to use it to save the house. Dad asked Jake where he got the money, but Jake said not to worry about it. They got in a huge fight, and Jake called Dad a failure for not keeping Mom alive and Dylan came in and tried to keep the peace, but Jake just backhanded him away saying he wasn't to get involved. Me? I just sat in the corner like a little brat and cried like an idiot."

Nazz stood up and slapped Eddy in the face.

"How dare you!" Nazz angrily shouted

"Nazz!" Double-D and Ed shouted shocked at her actions

"How dare you think you cried like an idiot! You were just a little boy and you saw two of the only people you could look up to fighting over something that should never drive people apart!" Nazz shook Eddy again and hugged him in a sibling-esque manner.

After the initial shock Eddy sighed and let go of Nazz and patted her on the shoulder. He took a deep breath so he could finish the story.

"Anyways, after that Dad threw him out of the house I never did get to see Jake again… Well, not _alive _at least. About three months later we got a call from the police, and found out how he got the money… Jake apparently went to an old friend's house and started to _deal_ some bad stuff. He kept all the money behind his friend's back and gave it to us. Obviously his friend didn't like that, and well…"

Eddy took his hand and made a gun shape with it. He pointed his fingers at Double-D in the head and made a shooting motion.

"Right between the eyes…" Eddy muttered before more tears began to fall like a faucet. Eddy looked to be on the verge of a breakdown but kept his composure as well as he could. With a trembling voice Eddy spoke. "After what happened to Jake, Dylan got really depressed and began to act out. We'd punch and kick each other so much and Dad tried to keep the peace. He married an old friend of his so that I could have a motherly figure in the house. She was nice to us, but Dylan couldn't take it. He ran away when before he turned sixteen and we only ever saw him on holidays…"

Eddy looked at them with a sad expression and shrugged.

"Well there it is. That's why I can understand what happened to May. Losing your family… I don't care who you are, that's something nobody needs."

Ed and Double-D ran up and hugged their friend in need. Eddy refused to truly cry, so Double-D and Ed simply squeezed their friend so that he could have somewhere to have the pain go. After a good long hug they all broke apart.

"Listen guys." Ed spoke as he looked over to his friends and girlfriend. "I don't know what it's like to lose family like that, and I hope I never do… But we need to help our friends, and May is _definitely_ our friend." Ed's hands shook for a second as his hand went towards the door.

He slowly opened the door trying to keep the door from creaking open. As the door opened he peered around and saw May leaning up against the wall looking away from everything. She wasn't loud, but Ed could tell that she was still crying.

He took a few slow careful steps until May softly spoke up.

"Ed, you don't have to be so quiet. It's alright; you don't have to walk on eggshells around me." May spoke so softly it was nearly in audible but Ed seemed to almost sense what she said.

"May," Ed spoke with an aching heart "We need to get you back to Nazz's house… Come on." Ed put a hand out for May and she looked at him.

Ed could see only pain and suffering in May's eyes and it tore at his heart. As their eyes connected May looked deep into Ed's soul looking for the old Ed she loved.

"Ed what happened to you?" May asked desperately

"I changed." Was all that Ed could say "Come on we need to go." Ed kept his hand by May who could only sigh and take his hand.

They walked out of the room with one of Ed's hands reassuringly placed onto May's shoulder with the other holding her hand. May tried to make it seem like she was strong enough to hold the weight of the world on her shoulders, but her body trembled as she walked.

Once they got outside where Eddy, Double-D and Nazz sat. They weren't surprised to see Ed holding May in such a strong nature but it still left a pang of jealousy for Nazz. Pushing away the jealousy, May put on a reassuring smile.

Looking from May and Ed to Nazz Double-D was the first to speak. "So what should we do now?"

Ed wasted no time in answering. "We need to get May and Nazz home. I think it's best if they just go home so they can relax. And I have an idea as well." Ed had a smile on his face that seemed more intelligent than Ed would usually have.

The five of them walked back to the cul-de-sac and saw that the place was even quieter than it was before the commotion. After such a loud morning, the world became relatively quieter. And it was only 11 A.M.

**All right folks this is where I stop for now. The story will be officially put on hiatus. I have serious writers block on this story and I would rather take time off and get the story right instead of give you all a crap story. The story isn't dead, I just have other projects to work on among other things.**


End file.
